


In This Forever

by HerDiamonds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluffy, I JUST HAD ALOT OF FEELS ABOUT THIS FLUFFY HEADCANON AND WORD VOMIT HAPPENED DONT JUDGE ME, Jamie calling Alex 'Ally" melts my heart, Jamie is a little shit, Jamie is the epitome of sassy, Porn with Feelings, also oops smut happened, canon through season 2 then it became au, family fic, kinda angsty at one point, more like angst and smut, other additional tags to be added as the story goes on, super cute moments of Jamie fangirling about supergirl, this all started as a headcanon about Jamie calling Alex Ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: When a voicemail from Nebraska is left on her phone, Maggie Sawyer is forced to return to the small town. What happens when she returns? What does her fiancé think about the revelations of it all, especially since Alex had been kept in the dark in the first place?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has two parts, if you guys love it I can post part two soon, seeing as it is finished! :)

 

**_Part One_ **

 

Maggie walked up to her patrol car, shoving the handcuffed perp into the back of the car and slid into the front seat, pulling her phone from her back pocket. She glanced at the screen, seeing she had a missed call from an unrecognized number and a voicemail, as well as a text from her fiancé, Alex, letting her know she was working late and would see her later. She huffed, placing the phone in her cup holder before pressing on the gas and heading for the precinct to bring her perp to lockup. She groaned inwardly, dreading the paperwork she would have to fill out. 

 

The ride was quiet, the felon currently sitting in the backseat was being brought in for injuring someone in a bar fight and Maggie was called in to take him in, due to her being the closest out in the field already. She quickly arrived back to the precinct, making sure she had everything she needed from the car and unloaded the criminal, leading him through the building and downstairs to lock up, quickly filling out a clipboard of information before she released him into lockup’s custody and returned to her desk upstairs, fishing her phone from her back pocket again and pulled up the voicemail, holding her phone up to her ear, cradling it between her shoulder and chin, trying to multitask and fill out paperwork while listening to the call. 

 

The pen fell from her hand and the phone slipped from her ear as the voice on the phone informed her. She blinked a few times, pushing back from her desk, stunned, before leaning down and picking up her phone from the floor. In a hurry, she threw a few files into her bag, grabbing her helmet from the bottom drawer of her desk and hurried towards the building’s entrance. “I'm leaving for the weekend, Chief.” She called out in a rush before hurrying out the door, slipping the helmet over her head and slinging her bag onto her shoulders, straddling her bike. She didn't catch his reply of “It's Thursday, Sawyer!” But she didn't care. 

 

She sped off towards the DEO, hoping to catch Alex for a moment to explain things. 

 

\---

 

Alex ran a hand across her forehead, wiping sweat from her brow and taking a breather from sparring with her sister. “So,” She started, hoping Kara would give her a straight answer. “Have you asked Lena out yet?” 

 

“Alex, I'm not talking about this with you. She's just a friend.”  

 

“And denial is just a river in Egypt, Kara.” Alex replied. 

 

“It's _the_ _Nile_.” Kara corrected. 

 

Alex laughed, shaking her head, taking a swig of water. Sometimes her sister just did not get sarcasm. “Whatever. You need to woman up and ask her. And also win me fifty bucks because Maggie bet that Lena would ask first and—” Alex started but was interrupted when Kara’s phone beeped. 

 

The blonde glanced at her phone and laughed before she looked up at Alex. “You may want to give Maggie that fifty bucks because Lena just asked me if I wanted to go out with her tomorrow night at 7. You should pay up now, seeing as I can hear Maggie rushing in here in 3,2,—” the blonde was interrupted when the door to the gym opened up and Maggie walked in, eyeing Alex with a strange look of determination mixed with concern and fear on her face. 

 

“Alex, can we talk, privately?” She asked quietly.

 

Alex walked over to her immediately. Two things were always a dead giveaway when something with Maggie was up. First, she called Alex by her first name and not ‘Danvers’ and secondly, she asked quietly to speak in private. Maggie, once she and Kara settled their differences about Supergirl, she never had a problem talking to Alex in front of Kara unless it was dire. 

 

“Hey, what's up?” Alex asked as she saw Kara pack up her water and leave the gym, leaving the couple to talk in private. 

 

“You–you should sit down. Maybe I should sit down. Maybe, maybe this isn't going to work. Maybe I need to just leave. I–I can't do th—” 

 

Alex grabbed the shorter brunette’s wrist as she turned to leave. “Breathe. What's going on, Maggie? Hey, you can tell me. This ring,” she says, running her thumb over the engagement ring on Maggie's left hand, “means that I'm in this with you, forever. No matter what.”

 

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throats before sitting down on the bench, urging Alex to sit with her. Alex held the brunette’s smaller hands in her own as they sat, face to face on the bench. 

 

“I need to explain this before you start asking questions. I need to tell you everything before you speak because if you interrupt me I'm going to run and I'm trying not to. You just– you have to be patient with me and, and give me the benefit of the doubt, okay?” She asked, and Alex could swear she was almost pleading with her. It made the taller woman wary of what her fiancé was going to say next. Part of her was curious but the other part of her was scared of what the brunette was going to reveal to her. 

 

Alex nodded, urging her to start and promising not to interrupt. 

 

Maggie breathed in a deep breath, closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at Alex's face when she told her her the one secret she had yet to reveal her fiancé. “I have a daughter.” she started.  “She's five. Her name is Jamie. I'm leaving to go back to Nebraska tonight to go get her. I–I, my grandma called to tell me my aunt passed away. She's been raising Jamie for me since I moved to National City because I needed someone to take care of her and she had a relationship with my aunt, and being a cop, sometimes I work odd hours and sometimes I don't know if I'm coming home that night. I thought my aunt was a safe choice in letting her raise Jamie for me. But apparently my aunt had a heart attack and Jamie called 9-1-1. My grandma has been watching her in the hospital waiting for my aunt to get better but my aunt passed away this morning. I got the call earlier and now I have to go get on a plane to get my daughter.”

 

Alex blinked, once, twice, straightened her posture and gently dropped Maggie’s hands from her own. She scooted back a bit, putting space between them and Maggie reached out to grab Alex’s hands but the brunette pulled them back, standing up. Maggie followed suit as Alex continued to step back. “You‒ you  _ what _ ?” Alex spits out, trying to process what her fiancé just laid out onto her. 

 

“Alex, please.” Maggie begs her, watching the emotions swirl across Alex’s face. Hurt. Anger. Dishonesty. Betrayal. Fear. Confusion. Pain. She didn’t know what to think either. 

 

“No, Maggie. Now it’s my turn to talk. God, where do I even start?” Alex says, rubbing her hand across her forehead. “I actually wish you cheated on me because at least I could hate you for that and hate this other person, but‒ but I can’t even do that, because you hid a child from me. We’ve been through so much, and you didn’t  _ once  _ think to tell me, ‘hey by the way, I have a kid who lives back home in Nebraska and my aunt raises her because I’m a cop and you know what the job’s like’? You didn’t‒ Has our whole relationship been a lie?” Alex accuses. Tears well in Maggie’s eyes and she shakes her head profusely. “ I need to leave. I need space. I need time to think. I need time to process. I can’t deal with this right now.” Alex says, picking up her gun that was lying on the bench from when she was sparring, leaving the gym, not looking back. 

 

She passes by Kara, leaving the blonde questioning where she was going, but Alex never turned around to answer her. Seconds later, Maggie came running out behind the taller woman, crashing almost directly into Kara, calling out Alex’s name. 

 

Kara stops her, placing an arm around the short brunette, and pulling her to an empty interrogation room so they could talk. “Maggie, what happened?” She asks softly, trying to help. Maggie just looks up at her with tears in her eyes. 

 

“I messed up. Like I always do. And this time, I think I lost your sister for good.” she says, and with that, she exits the interrogation room and leaves the DEO, hoping to find Alex before it’s too late. 

 

\---

 

She’s furiously shoving clothes into a suitcase, running around their apartment because she knows that Maggie followed her. She knows Maggie is going to come after her, and right now she needs space. The door opens and Maggie walks in, eyes red from crying, matching Alex’s identically. “Alex, wait,” Maggie tries again but Alex doesn’t pause her actions, doesn’t make eye contact with her, doesn’t even acknowledge that she’s in the room except for walking around her when she exits their bedroom and heads for the door. 

“I’m sorry, and I love you.” She hears Maggie say before the door slams, leaving the short brunette on the inside of their apartment. She didn’t even ask Kara if she could stay at her place, but she didn’t care, even if she has to get a hotel. She just needed to get out of their apartment. Away from Maggie. 

 

She calls her sister in the car, already on her way to the tiny apartment her sister owns and Kara picks up, immediately. “Your spare key is still in the potted plant outside your door, right?” She says and Kara can actually hear the tears in her voice. 

 

“ _ Yes, and I’ll be home soon, with ice cream, pizza and a funny movie _ .”

 

“Mint chip.” Alex requests and Kara can hear as she sniffles and then slams her hand against the steering wheel. 

 

“ _ Mint chip it is. See you soon, Alex _ .” She says and Alex is so grateful for Kara in moments like these. She’s always grateful for Kara, even when they fought growing up, but moments like these, she knows her sister will always be there for her and it’s exactly what she needs. 

 

Pulling her car into drive, she revs the engine and speeds off to Kara’s, knowing that since she had been crying, a car was safer to take than her Ducati.

 

She barely makes it into Kara’s apartment and sits on the couch before her sister is whooshing in from the window with a bag of ice cream and boxes of pizza. “Hey, I bought two tubs of mint chip, a thing of rocky road, and two large meat lovers pizzas with extra bacon and garlic butter cups.”

 

“Thanks.” Alex manages to croak out. Her voice is raw from crying so much and Kara takes the food to the kitchen, setting it down on the island before she walks over to her sister and sits down next to her. 

 

“What happened?” She asks softly. Alex shuts her eyes tighter, holding back tears before opening the. 

 

“Can we just watch a movie?” She asks and Kara nods, grabbing the remote. 

 

“White Chicks, Mean Girls, a disney one, or we can binge watch Criminal Minds?” Kara suggests. 

 

“White Chicks sounds good. I need a good laugh.” Alex says somberly. 

 

Kara programs the tv to play the movie on netflix before getting up and heading to the kitchen. She pulls out two paper plates, piling two slices of pizza onto her sister’s plate and four onto hers, with one in her hand, half eaten as she hurries around the kitchen, putting away the ice cream and grabbing Alex a beer and herself a soda. 

 

Alex looks down at her phone, watching as the screen lights up with her name and then fades, showing her home screen.  _ 4 missed calls. 3 voicemails. 7 text message _ s. All from Maggie. All saying just about the same thing. Her phone lights up again and another new text pops up. _ ‘I’m on the plane now. I should be back by Sunday night. Love you. _ ’ 

 

She tosses the phone across the living room and it lands on the floor with a hard smack.

 

Kara hands her a plate of pizza and her beer and takes a seat next to her, pulling one of the knit blankets off the back of the couch and hands it to Alex before taking the other for herself. She hits play on the remote and contently watches as her sister sinks into the couch, letting her mind relax from today and be engulfed by the movie.   

 

\---

 

Maggie waits in the cab, bouncing her knee up and down as she stares at her phone, checking to see if she had any messages. The phone lights up with two missed calls, a voicemail and a text. She doesn't listen to the voicemail, but can read the text saying ‘call me, we need to talk’ on her screen. Not wanting to deal with whatever is to come yet, she sets her phone down and looks out the window, watching the road and cars pass by ever so slowly as the cab drove further from the airport and closer to her aunt’s house. She hasn't seen Jamie since her fifth birthday, almost four months ago. Maggie had made it a point to never miss her daughter’s birthday and she almost had this year but was able to sneak away from National City just in time to surprise her birthday girl with her presence. 

 

The cab pulled up in front of the little house and she stepped out, grabbing her bag from the trunk and paying the driver before heading up the sidewalk to the house. She knocked a couple times before the door swung open and her daughter greeted her with a fierce hug to the legs. 

 

“Mama!” She screamed enthusiastically, jumping up and down the hallway as Maggie eased further into the house. “Abuelita, look, mama esta aqui.” Her daughter cried out, trying to get her great-grandmother’s attention. 

 

“Settle down, Mija.” The old woman chided. “Hola, Magdalena.” She greeted. 

 

“Hola Abuela, I missed you.” She said, giving the woman a hug. 

 

“Mama, Abuelita said I'm going to live with you and Ally in National City. Do you know Supergirl lives there, mama? Do you  _ know _ Supergirl, mama? Wait, where’s Ally? You said she was coming too.” Jamie jumped around excitedly. 

 

“Mija, calm down. We need to focus on packing your things.” She says. “We're going to pack your clothes and a few toys into a suitcase and the rest of your things we will pack in boxes and they will be shipped to National City for us, okay?” She explained to her daughter. “And to answer your question, yes I know Supergirl. I’d like to think we are friends.” She says and Jamie's eyes go wide. 

 

“Can I meet her mama? Please? I'll be super good. I'll eat all my vegetables and listen real good. I promise!” She offers and Maggie laughs. 

 

“I promise you'll meet her one day.” Maggie says. Permitting that her and Alex can fix the things between them, Jamie will be shocked beyond believe to find out Supergirl is her aunt.  “Now come on, we have a lot of packing to do. Let Abuelita rest, you wear her out.” She says, picking up her small daughter and carrying her down the hall to the child’s room. 

 

\---

 

The credits roll and Alex's eyes drift from the tv down to the phone on the floor across from her to her hands, fiddling with her fingers. “I don't know what to do, Kar.” She starts. The tears are coming back, fast, and welling up in her eyes. 

 

“Talk it out with me. Maybe you'll figure it out along the way.” She says, using a play on words to get Alex to tell her what happened without outrightly asking and making Alex clam up. 

 

“Maggie walked in the gym and told me to sit down and just dropped a bomb on me.” 

 

“Did she leave you? Is she married? Did she cheat on you? I swear to Rao, Alex,” Kara starts, standing up and looking at her sister. “If she cheated on you, I will fling her into space, I'll use my heat vision on her. No, I'll freeze her first and then melt her body and—” 

  
  


“I wish.” Alex whispered before looking up. “Kara, she didn't cheat on me.” Kara stops her ranting and looks over at Alex, pausing her pacing and sitting back on the couch. 

 

“Oh.” She says. “I'll let you continue explaining.” She says, folding her hands in her lap. 

 

“She lied to me. The whole time we've been together, she's lied to me.”

 

“So she is married?” Kara inquires. 

 

“No, Kara,” Alex says in an annoyed tone. “She has a daughter.”

 

Kara’s brow furrows. “I don't see the issue?” The blonde says, cocking her head to the side. 

 

“Kara, she never once mentioned she has a child and now this–this said child is coming to live with us because Maggie's aunt, who was raising her, died!” Alex explains, exasperated. 

 

“Alex, I think you're overreacting. I'm gonna assume that Maggie had her aunt raise her daughter because she's a cop and that's not a safe profession. So, she wanted to make sure whatever relationship she got into it was gonna hold out. It's just like my secret, Alex, I only tell people out of necessity.”

 

“Kara, I'm her  _ fiancé _ . I think I deserve the right to know my partner has a child. I deserved to know the truth. I deserve honesty in our relationship. Was she ever going to tell me? Tell me, Kara, when do you think she would have told me? Our wedding day? When we've been married for a year? Ten? Twenty? When we have kids? Her kid’s high school graduation? Huh?” Alex accuses. There are tears streaming down her face. “I honestly wish she would've cheated on me so I could hate her and the person who she cheated with, but I can't hate her. I can't hate her because I love her and a part of me doesn't blame her for doing what she did. And I can't hate a child. God, Kara, I could never hate a child. Especially Jamie. She's five and barely has any stability and God, she's going to be moving across the country into a new city with her mom and someone she doesn't know and I'm scared.” Alex cries out. Kara leans forward and cradled Alex's head in her hands, guiding it to her shoulder so she could hold her sister as she cried. “I messed up, Kara. I messed up really bad and now I don't know what to do.” Alex cries, realizing her mistake. 

 

“You need to talk to her. You need to go to her and tell her that you messed up.”

 

Alex takes a deep breath, “She's in Nebraska now, or at least in the air still.” 

 

“Call her then. Don't let her go, Alex. You love her too much. You guys have been through hell.” 

 

Alex gets off the couch and grabs her phone from the spot on the floor and dials the familiar number. It rings and rings before going to voicemail. She tries again, only to get the same answer. She leaves a voicemail, a short and simple “Call me. We need to talk,” before hanging up and texting the brunette the exact same message. She prayed Maggie would call her back. 

 

\---

 

The weekend passed by too fast and Sunday night Maggie stood in the airport, holding the hand of a five year old and dragging a suitcase behind her. 

 

“So mama, we're going to meet Supergirl in National City right?” Jamie asked as they settled in at their gate. 

 

“Yes, Mija.” She answered, staring at her phone. She was debating on whether to call Alex or not. She had many missed calls from the brunette and a handful of voicemails all asking Maggie to call her back, but Maggie ignored them, not wanting to face reality yet and have their relationship end. 

 

“Is that the ring Ally got you?” 

 

“Yes, Mija.” She answers again. 

“Why didn't she come with you, mama? You said she was gonna come with you to pick me up, why didn't she come with you?” Jamie asks after they get seated in their seats on the plane. 

 

“She couldn't.” Maggie says tersely. 

 

“Why? Does she hate me, mama?” Jamie asks quietly, sadly. 

 

“No, baby, she doesn't hate you. We just got into a fight before I left. So she told me she didn’t want to go.”

 

“But she's still gonna live with me and you, mama, right?” Jamie inquires. Maggie curses her kid for being so intuitive and questioning. 

 

“I hope so, baby. But I don't know. Alex got mad at me for not telling her about you. You know how I tell you that lying is bad and it hurts people's feelings? Mama lied and it hurt Alex really bad. Alex didn't know I had you until I told her on Thursday.” 

 

“But mama, that's not nice. But mama, Ally is a meanie if she's not gonna love you anymore. I hate her. I hate her for not loving you anymore. I don't wanna live with her. I hate her.” Jamie yelled and Maggie tried to quiet her child down on the plane.

 

“Mija, don't hate her. Never hate her. And use your inside voice on the plane. Why don't you lay your head down, it's late.” She says calmly. 

 

Jamie relaxes into Maggie, once she lifts the armrest up, drifting off into sleep. A whispered, ‘I still hate her’ falls from Jamie's lips as she dozes off. 

 

\---

 

Maggie wakes her daughter as they're getting ready to touch down. The plane taxis in and she can stand up, stretching her legs and getting the suitcase from overhead. She walks off the plane with Jamie in front of her and tries to navigate their way to baggage claim to get their bags before she can call a cab.

 

They make it to baggage claim when Maggie's heart jumps into her chest and she stops walking, halting Jamie from walking as well, seeing as the girl was holding her hand. Jamie looks up at her in question before she tries to follow her mom's line of vision. Her eyes land on a tall lady, with short dark hair and a nervous smile on her lips.  _ Ally _ . Jamie thought, remembering a picture of her on her Mama’s phone. 

 

\---

 

The weekend dragged on too slow for Alex. J’onn thankfully let her have the weekend off, unless there was something dire to tend to, so she and Kara, permitting Supergirl wasn't needed, spent the weekend on the blonde’s couch eating way too much junk food and watching anything and everything on the TV. On many occasions, Alex had stepped away to try and call Maggie but the brunette was not picking up and it crushed Alex every time. 

 

She, with Kara's help and persuasion, decided to just meet Maggie at the airport. It didn't take long to track which flight the brunette was taking on Sunday night back to National City, and Alex had loaded herself up in the car and drove off to the airport, to make things right, hoping it wasn't too late. 

 

She stood impatiently, waiting for the flight to land and the short brunette to make her way down to the waiting area where she was. Her breathing hitched in her throat as Maggie locked eyes with her, holding the hand of a small, sleepy child. The little girl looked up at her before looking away and up at her mother. 

 

Alex tentatively steps forward towards Maggie and Jamie. She inwardly rejoices when Maggie doesn't move, waiting for Alex to close the distance between them. When she's close enough for them to hear her, Alex blinks back tears and speaks. 

 

“I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Maggie.” She apologizes and Maggie has to take a half step backwards due to surprise. She expected Alex to be kicking her out and leaving her, asking for her ring back and here she is, practically on her knees and apologizing to her in the middle of the airport at midnight. 

 

“Can we just go home?” Maggie asks and Alex nods, wiping tears from her own eyes as they walk to the carousel to get their bags. Alex helps take the bags as Maggie picks up her exhausted daughter and carries her to Alex’s car. 

 

“I grabbed one of the spare boosters from the DEO because I didn't know if you were bringing her a seat with you or what. We can get her a more safe seat tomorrow.” Alex says as Maggie sits her daughter in the borrowed booster seat and straps the seat belt around her. 

 

Maggie responds with a quiet ‘thank you’ before ducking into the passenger seat, waiting for Alex to slide into the driver's seat. Alex rests her left hand on the steering wheel and her right on the gear shift on the middle console, carefully navigating towards their apartment. Maggie reaches over and rests her left hand on top of Alex’s right hand, curling her fingers into Alex's and Alex can't quite tell if it's out of habit or if Maggie really means it. 

 

\---

 

The apartment is dark when they enter it, and Alex doesn't want to wake the sleeping child in Maggie's arms, so she puts on a small light at the doorway and places their bags in the living room before going to the couch, pulling out the sofa bed. 

 

“You can take her to our room. I'll, I'll sleep out here.” Alex says, not wanting to assume or overstep. 

 

Maggie steps around the brunette and heads into their bedroom, laying Jamie on her side of the bed and pulling the comforter up and around the child before walking out of the room. She walks up to Alex and grabs the sheet from Alex's hands, the one she was trying to put on the pull out bed, laying it down on the unmade bed. She then grabs Alex’s wrist and pulls her closer to her, their faces just inches apart from each other. “Please come to bed.” She begs and Alex drops her hands to Maggie’s hips, holding her close. Maggie’s back is to her as she had turned to lead them into their room, but Alex holds her in place. She sweeps hair off of Maggie’s shoulder, exposing her neck and shoulders, pressing kisses to the base of her neck, feeling Maggie melt under her touch. 

 

If tomorrow brings a new dawn and Maggie kicks her out, she at least wants to remember what it felt like to kiss Maggie before she left. 

 

Maggie finally steps out of the kissing on her neck and takes Alex’s hand again, pulling her into their room. Maggie crawls in first, adjusting the sleeping form of a child, and pulling back the covers for Alex to follow her actions. Alex complies, and tucks Maggie’s smaller frame into hers, pressing her lips to the crown of Maggie’s head, inhaling her shampoo, kissing the top of her head. Maggie shifts and presses her lips to Alex’s, tasting the salty tears that had fallen from the brunette’s eyelashes and mingled with their lips. Alex holds onto her tightly, hoping to never let go. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, fun fact, I had this entire fic written. it was supposed to be two parts and be done. aaaaand then I started thinking of writing other snippets into their lives as a series. but some things didn't work out detail wise with how part two finished out. so I spent hours rewriting part two last night. its about 1,000 words longer, contains shameless smut, and its now going to be longer than two parts. It looks to be around five, but really? who tf knows to be honest. this fic completely changed direction from where it was going. I mean a total 180 degrees opposite way. I kept like maybe a quarter of the previously written part before I trashed the rest and rewrote it... I like this better anyway, and I hope you all will too. you guys are the reason I rewrote part two. so, if you want to see anything written, please suggest it in the comments and it actually might happen, seeing as I really don't actually know where this story is going? I have a very vague idea but I'm just letting the inspiration take its course. 
> 
> thank you all for such lovely comments and kudos on this, they are well appreciated and welcomed. they really mean the world to me, hearing all your lovely thoughts!

**_Part Two_ **

Alex is pulled out of her sleep with a swift kick to her thigh and her eyes flash open, unaware of who kicked her. Brown eyes meet brown eyes as Alex stares face to face with Jamie. “Morning.” she greets the girl and Jamie huffs, turning around in bed and pulling back the covers. She then sits up and gets out of bed to go find her mother in the apartment, and for a moment Alex does wonder where the shorter woman is, knowing that she didn’t leave seeing as Jamie was still there, until she can smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen and knows Maggie is making a fresh pot. 

 

She pulls the covers off herself, rubbing a hand across the sore spot on her thigh, letting her mind shift to the thought of maybe Jamie didn’t just accidentally kick her, but she pushes the thought away, because why would Jamie hate her? Could Jamie hate her? Alex starts thinking for a moment and then realizes there are a variety of reasons why the five year old could hate her, and she gulped, trying to push the thoughts from her mind. She stands up, running a hand through her hair and steps out of their bedroom in search of the fresh coffee she keeps smelling. 

 

Maggie is just pulling out two mugs when Alex clears her throat and startles her, then giving her a tight lipped smile. “Morning.” She says quietly. 

 

“Morning, Danvers.” Maggie smiles back at her.

 

She’s about to speak, but her phone interrupts them and Alex picks it up, listening as J’onn tells her there’s an emergency and she’s needed at the DEO right away. Alex hangs up with a “be there soon” and a sigh. She looks at Maggie with a sad look, knowing they both really needed to talk about everything.

 

“Hey, I’ll be here when you get back. I promise, as long as you come back too.” Maggie says. Maggie eases onto her tiptoes and presses a kiss to Alex’s lips, pushing a travel mug into the taller woman’s hands as Alex turns to go get dressed. 

 

\---

 

Alex called her over an hour ago, letting her know that she’d be home at a decent hour that night so they could talk. So Maggie had decided on picking up Noonan’s for dinner so they could eat peacefully, put a movie in for Jamie in their room and finally talk about their future. 

 

And that’s exactly what they did when Alex walked in the door a little past six-thirty. Jamie had stayed quiet throughout the dinner and shot Alex dirty looks while Maggie wasn’t paying attention, until Alex had mentioned that Supergirl had beaten up the rogue alien so Alex could take him into custody. That’s when Jamie’s eyes lit up for half a second. “ _ You _ know Supergirl?” She questions and Alex nods. 

 

“I work with her, everyday. Sometimes your mom works with her too.” Alex says. 

 

“Mama told me she knew Supergirl, but I didn’t really believe her.” Jamie said and Alex laughed. 

 

“Mija, I told you I wasn’t lying.” Maggie said. Jamie just shrugged her shoulders. 

 

“I’m full. Can I go watch my movie now?” She asked and Maggie nodded, following her daughter back to their room to turn on the movie for her while her and Alex talked. 

 

Maggie hesitated returning from the bedroom and stood with her hand on the door handle of the room, willing herself to just face the truth. She didn’t know what was lying on the road ahead of her. Her and Alex were merely walking on eggshells around each other and she could only hope that Alex didn’t completely hate her. 

 

She returned from the bedroom to find Alex had cleared their plates and was waiting for her with a glass of wine on the couch. She graciously accepted the drink before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch, giving the liquid a swirl in her glass before taking a sip. 

 

The silence between them was eerily quiet but not unwelcomed, both women knowing that whatever was said next would either make or break them. “I’m sorry.” they both ended up speaking at the same time. 

 

“You can go first.” Maggie urged, not really knowing what to say and really just needed Alex to get this over with so she could start getting over her. Maggie looked down at her engagement ring, fiddling with it and sliding it off of her finger. Alex’s breath hitched in her throat as she watched what Maggie was doing. The tears were welling up in her eyes, but Maggie wasn’t looking at her. Alex bit her lip and sucked in a breath before talking.

 

“I want to make this work,” She starts and Maggie lights up a bit. “But I don’t know if I can. Kara was wrong to say I overreacted. I have every right to be upset with you.” And Maggie’s smile faltered again. “Maggie, I love you. You aren’t perfect, but God, you’re perfect for me. Yet, the one thing I asked, I  _ begged _ , of you to do is be honest with me. You have a daughter. And you could’ve told me,  _ should’ve _ told me, sooner.” Alex’s eyes welled up with tears, making Maggie’s mirror hers. “God, I just don’t know what to do. I told Kara I was going to work this out with you, but after last night, I don’t know if I can. It really hurts,  _ you _ really hurt me, Maggie.”

 

“I know––”

 

“No, you don’t know. You don’t know what it’s like Maggie. Your fiancé didn’t hide the fact that she has a five year old. Your fiancé doesn’t lie to you. Your fiancé is honest about their past relationships.”

 

“That was low, Danvers.” Maggie growled, looking away. 

 

“I have to be so you don’t walk all over me. I’m not just your pet that you can hide things from. What else are you hiding from me? Let’s just get it all in the open right now, why don’t we?” Alex accused, her voice raising volume. 

 

“That’s enough. I’m not just going to sit here while you yell and berate me for something that wasn’t intentional!”

 

“Not intentional?” Alex scoffed. “You mean it was an accident you just forgot to tell me you had a kid, for over a year?” 

 

“It wasn’t intentional to fall in love with you, or get married, or have a home and a family. Okay?!” Maggie yelled back. “I never intended on having all of this, which is why I never intended on telling you about Jamie. But then I fell in love with you, and I didn’t know how to make it right after, because at that point it was too late. If I told you about her, you would’ve been mad. So I just kept quiet. I didn’t think I would’ve needed to tell you, because I never saw us getting married, because I never saw myself getting married. But you proposed, and I said yes, because I am so madly in love with you Alex, if you asked me to walk through fire or travel to the ends of the earth for you, I would.” Maggie spoke, tears running down her cheeks as she spoke every word full of emotion. “I’m so scared of what we have and if I lose it. I don’t want to lose it, or you.”

 

Alex took a deep breath, wiping the tears from under her eyes. She didn’t expect this to be Maggie’s reason or explanation, but she saw Maggie’s reasoning. Yet, somehow she still felt betrayed. “You didn’t lose me completely.” She says, her voice wavering on the brink of sobs again. “I–I just think we need a little time apart and learn how to be us again. Start over. And this way, it gives you a chance to learn how to be a single mom, too. Because you haven’t really raised Jamie, right?” She asked and Maggie nodded in confirmation. “I’m going to stay at Kara’s.” She said softly. 

 

“Alex, this is your apartment.” 

 

“You moved in with me. Where are you going to go? And don’t you say a damn hotel. You and Jamie can stay here. I’ll stay with Kara. She’ll probably be spending a lot more time at Lena’s anyway.” Alex said and Maggie smiled.

 

“Who won the bet?” Maggie questioned, lightening the mood. 

 

“You did.” Alex groaned.

 

“Pay up, Danvers.” Maggie said, holding out her palm for the money. “Cough it up.” She laughed as Alex counted out fifty dollars and handed it to her. “Thank you.” She said kissing the cash. 

 

Alex picked up her glass of wine from the coffee table, swirling it and taking a large sip, sinking back into the couch, thinking about the events that had just transpired. “I should go pack my things for Kara’s.” Alex said, sitting her wine glass down after a moment. She then stood up and turned towards the bedroom door, when she felt a small hand on her wrist, holding her in place. 

 

“Stay.” Maggie had barely whispered, and Alex almost thought she was hallucinating it until Maggie spoke again. “Just for tonight, stay.” She whispered a tiny bit louder that time.

 

Alex turned to look at her as she rose to her feet, placing her hands on Alex’s hips, holding her in place. Alex was free to leave. Maggie wasn’t holding her tight, but she couldn’t move. Everything in her body was telling her to move, to walk out the door right at that moment, but she was frozen. 

 

“Stay with me tonight.” Maggie whispered again, placing her head in the crook of Alex’s neck. Alex inhaled her scent, breathing her in because Maggie flowed through her veins. Alex reached up, pushing a lock of Maggie’s hair out of her face, trailing her fingertips down Maggie’s cheek and the column of her neck, sweeping the hair back even further, exposing Maggie’s collarbone. She tipped her head down, capturing Maggie’s soft lips as her brain screamed for her to just walk away. 

 

Maggie held onto her tighter as a few teardrops escaped past her eyelashes, meeting at their lips and mingled with their tongues as Alex had brushed her tongue against Maggie’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. She cupped both of Maggie’s cheeks in her hands, tangling her fingers in Maggie’s dark hair as she deepened her kiss. A shiver ran down Alex’s spine when the cool touch of Maggie’s fingertips played with the hem of her shirt and then trailed up her sides, teasingly. She took a sharp breath, signaling to Maggie that her touch was lighting Alex on fire. 

 

A second later, Alex drew back from the kiss reluctantly, and Maggie’s face flashed with sorrow and fear. “Jamie?” Alex was barely able to speak the word. 

 

Maggie silently walked to the bedroom door, peeking in and seeing her daughter sound asleep, sprawled out across the bed, on her stomach. “Sound asleep.” She whispered before shutting the door quietly, turning back towards Alex to find her staring back at Maggie hungrily, a darkening look in her eye and Maggie wasn’t sure whether to be excited or afraid. She stepped closer to the brunette, and Alex immediately pulled Maggie’s smaller frame into her, enveloping her in another kiss, this time not planning on breaking it. 

 

Again, Maggie ran her hands up the inside of Alex’s shirt, trailing wandering fingers under her lace bra and feeling Alex shiver underneath her touch. Alex let out a shaky breath, tilting her head back and Maggie’s lips trailed down from her lips to the sweet spot on Alex’s neck, sucking lightly on it. She continued her path down Alex’s neck while at the same time inching up Alex’s shirt, exposing taut abs. Carefully, she lifted the shirt from Alex’s body, barely breaking her assault on Alex’s neck. Alex continued to writhe under Maggie’s touch, shivering every time Maggie changed the position of her hands on Alex’s body.  

 

Alex finally broke free of Maggie’s lips, crouching down to sit on the couch, urging Maggie to follow her, guiding the brunette to straddle her lap so Alex could shed her of her shirt. She wrapped her arms around Maggie’s bare torso, pulling Maggie against her while leaning into the couch further, melding her lips to Maggie’s once more. 

 

“Can I?” She whispered, running her fingers over the back of Maggie’s bra. Maggie whimpered in reply and Alex took that as a yes, unhooking the bra strap and guiding the garment off of her. She leaned down, pressing a kiss to each of Maggie’s exposed breasts. Maggie leaned her head back in pleasure, feeling Alex’s mouth on her chest, feeling her hands slide up and down Maggie’s back, most definitely leaving red marks from her nails scratching lightly into her skin. Alex made her feel like she was on fire, feeling like a volcano ready to erupt. 

 

Alex hummed, flipping Maggie under her and straddling the small woman.  She trailed her mouth all over Maggie’s body, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses down her chest and stomach, reaching her navel. She fingered the button on Maggie’s tight black jeans, popping it open and doing her best to yank them down off of Maggie’s legs, with her help of trying to kick them off in the process. Maggie reached out, grabbing for one of Alex’s hands, guiding it to her center, covered in satin, navy blue, and dampness. Maggie moaned at the contact of Alex’s hand over her, fingers tugging at her underwear, pulling them down her slender, tanned legs. Alex bowed her head and placed a kiss just atop her panty line, before yanking them off completely. 

 

Maggie closed her knees together as Alex slid a cool finger across her folds, before placing her hands upon Maggie’s knees and gently prying her legs apart, leaving Maggie on full display for her. “Isn’t fair, Danvers.” Maggie whispered. 

 

“Hmm?” Alex voiced, not really paying attention to what Maggie was saying, moreso what her reaction was when she trailed her finger across Maggie’s sex once more. 

 

“You still have cl–clothes on.” She whispered again, barely able to speak due to what Alex was doing to her. Alex then pulled her hand away and Maggie gasped lightly at the fresh, cold contact of the air against her as she watched Alex unhook her bra with one hand and then undo the button of her own jeans, shimmying out of them, sauntering back towards Maggie. 

 

“N–No.” Maggie choked out, and Alex knew what Maggie wanted but she ignored Maggie’s reply. She crouched down in front of Maggie, inhaling the woman’s scent before nuzzling her face into Maggie’s core, tasting her sweet center as Maggie’s thighs tightened around her head. She ran her tongue across Maggie’s entrance, pushing it further inside, delving into her partner. Maggie shuddered around her as Alex’s pace quickened, slowly driving her over the edge until she was almost ready to dive over that edge. That was when Alex pulled her head away from between Maggie’s legs and she let out a long whine, giving Alex a look of sadness that she wouldn’t let her finish.

 

Alex moved from the floor to the couch, sitting next to Maggie, and slipping her hand between her legs, underneath her panties. Never breaking eye contact, Maggie watched as Alex continued to finger herself, biting her bottom lip to keep her from screaming out as she tried to coax herself to an orgasm. 

 

_ Two could play at this game _ . Maggie thought, quickly tugging Alex’s hand away from her core and removing the woman’s underwear. Maggie then straddled Alex, sitting on her outstretched thighs and leaning back, touching Alex. She worked her until Alex was quivering below her, ready to come. She reached for one of Alex’s hands around her waist holding her still and placed it between her legs, hoping Alex would realize what she meant. Alex took the hint and toyed with Maggie’s clit, helping the brunette reach her full hilt again, with Alex. Maggie leaned forward, pressing her lips to Alex’s in a moan as Alex finally drove her over the edge and she coated Alex’s fingers with her come. Hurrying to let Alex finish with her, Maggie increased her pressure on Alex’s clit, every once in awhile sliding her fingers down to delve into Alex deeper as she brought the woman to her climax. Maggie pressed her lips to Alex’s once more as Alex began to scream in pleasure. Maggie muffled her screams as Alex’s thighs clamped around her hand and she shuddered with pleasure before nuzzling into the crook of Maggie’s neck. 

 

Alex pulled her hand out from between the two of them, pulling Maggie closer to her on the couch. She reached behind then, pulling the blanket over them both, snuggling the smaller frame in close next to her.  _ It was only for tonight _ , Alex thought before she let sleep overtake her and she settled down into the couch with Maggie cuddled into her, breathing in her intoxicating scent, full of love. 

 

\---

 

“Mama.” Jamie says, nudging Maggie. “Mama, your phone.” She says, nudging harder. Maggie lifts her head up from Alex’s shoulder and pulls the blanket over her tighter, making sure it’s still covering Alex as well, seeing as they hadn’t ever put their clothes back on from last night’s activities. She graciously accepts the outstretched phone from her daughter’s hand, and the little girl retreated back to the bedroom. 

 

“Detective Sawyer.” She answers with grunt and sits up, trying to untangle herself from Alex’s grasp. She only half listens to her boss on the other line as he barks out orders and tells her what needs to be done and what is happening. “Yes.” she answers one of the questions. “Yes, I will be there soon. Thank you again for letting me have the last few days off.” She says before saying goodbye and hanging up. “What happened to me having this week off?” She questioned aloud to herself. Alex stirred beneath her, trying to sit up and Maggie reached out an arm to help her sit up from the awkward position, the blanket falling from her chest in the process. 

 

Alex’s eyes widened as reality set in. “Please tell me Jamie is still sleeping.” She closed her eyes, beggingly. 

 

“Nope. My kid rises with the sun, or the ringing cell phone.” She shrugs, throwing Alex her clothes as she got up to retrieve both their outfits. 

 

“I’m going to pack for Kara’s. What happened last night was a mistake.” Alex said, shoving a leg into each one of her pantlegs. 

 

Maggie froze at her words.  _ A mistake?  _ That’s what Alex thought last night was? Maggie didn’t meet her eyes, but spoke up anyway. “Is there any way you could watch Jamie for me today? Boss called me in. I’m needed on this bust, because it’s my informant who’s been feeding this info and yada yada, you know the drill.” She said. “Can you watch my kid? You’re the only one she knows here, please?” Maggie half begged. 

 

Alex sighed, watching as Maggie dressed herself and she closed her eyes. “Yeah, no problem. I, uh, I guess I–we will see you later?” Alex suggested. 

 

“Yeah. and then you can go to Kara’s.” Maggie spat out the last part, the words burning her tongue, hating how she even needed to say them. Alex shouldn’t be going to Kara’s. She should be here, right here, with them. With Maggie in her arms and Jamie giggling at them, right in this apartment. 

 

“Yeah.” Alex replied, heading to the kitchen to presumably make coffee. Maggie watched as she walked off, before she turned and headed the other way into their bedroom, going to change into fresh clothes for the day. 

 

\---

 

“Mama, do you really have to go to work today?” Jamie asked her, watching as Maggie pulled a black long sleeved shirt over her head. 

 

“How do you expect me to pay for your toys, kid?” Maggie jokes. 

 

“I mean, can’t I just go with you?” Jamie pleads.

 

“Mija, you know you can’t. You know I have a dangerous job. That’s why you can’t come, and because I don’t know and trust anyone except Alex to watch you, she’s gonna stay here with you, until I enroll you in school.” She explained and Jamie folded her arms across her chest. “Mija, what’s wrong?” Maggie asks, sitting on the bed in front of her daughter. 

 

“Nothing, I just don’t want you to leave.” She says, looking down. 

 

“I don’t want to leave either. But I’ll be back tonight and you’re going to have a lot of fun with Alex.” She promises and Jamie rolls her eyes, but Maggie couldn't see as Jamie’s head is tilted downward. 

 

“Fine.” Jamie says defeatedly. 

 

“Be good for Alex, love you.” She says, kissing her daughter’s forehead. Maggie exits the bedroom, collecting her sidearm from the safe and keys from the counter before accepting the outstretched coffee in Alex’s hands, waiting for her. She had half a mind to lean in and kiss Alex goodbye but stopped herself before it could happen. “Don’t kill my kid?” She said in question, trying to make light of the situation and ease the tension in the room. 

 

“I’ll try my hardest to do so.” Alex says, playing along, but the tension is still thick until Maggie exits the apartment, shutting the door behind her. Alex then turns towards her bedroom and opens the door, seeing Jamie jumping wildly on the bed. “Jamie, hey, be careful. You could get really hurt jumping on the bed.” Alex warns. “Do you want something for breakfast?” She asks.

 

Jamie plops down on the bed with a huff and a pout. “No.” She says, sternly. Alex furrows her eyebrows at the child, but waves it off. 

 

“Not even chocolate chip pancakes? I know they’re, uh, your mom’s favourite.” Alex said in a soft tone.

 

“I don’t want any.” Jamie replied harshly, looking back at the TV. 

 

Alex left the room, leaving the door open and returned to the kitchen where she proceeded to make chocolate chip pancakes for herself, and extra for when she knew Jamie would ultimately surrender and want something to eat. She almost dropped the eggs when her bedroom door slammed shut and she turned around to find it closed, knowing Jamie was showing her defenses. Something was definitely bugging the little girl and Alex would definitely figure it out, but for now, she finished mixing the pancake batter before pushing it aside and walking over to her room. She opened the door again, finding Jamie contently watching whatever was on tv, so she just left it as that, going back into the kitchen to make the pancakes. 

 

Alex had gotten to pour out one pancake before she heard the door shut again, granted this time a bit less forceful, it still was shut with enough force to make Alex flinch. She huffed, setting down the spatula and walked over to the room, opening the door and making eye contact with Jamie, silently telling her to not shut the door again. Jamie just looked at her and smiled, before turning back to the tv. 

 

It continued three more times before Alex walked over to the door the last time, with a screwdriver and proceeded to remove the door from its hinges, leaning the unhinged door against a wall in the living room. “I’m trying to keep an eye on you, Jamie. I don’t want you to get hurt. Your mom is trusting me.” Alex said softly before turning back to the kitchen. She could’ve sworn she heard Jamie mumble a “she shouldn’t” but she chose to ignore it. 

 

Finally, she was able to plate herself some of the pancakes and made Jamie a plate, leaving it on the warm stove to keep hot while she sat down at the table and ate her breakfast. Before long, she could hear another door shut, and Alex figured Jamie went to the bathroom, but when she didn’t hear the door open again or a toilet flush ten minutes later, she took action, standing up. 

 

She pushed open the door, finding Jamie standing in the bathtub, proceeding to squeeze an entire bottle of soap down the drain. Alex peered over the edge of the tub, seeing an already empty bottle of shampoo lying at the girl’s feet. Jamie set the bottle down on the edge of the tub and looked up at Alex. 

 

Alex wanted to scream. She wanted to yell, and rage, and just leave right now, take a minute to herself to figure out how to discipline this child that was going to soon be her stepdaughter. But she just took a deep breath and offered Jamie a hand and spoke. “I made extra chocolate chip pancakes, if you changed your mind.” She offered, helping Jamie step out of the tub. “And please stop pouring the soap down the drain, that’s wasteful.” She chided, turning and exiting the bathroom with Jamie. 

 

She then walked out of her bedroom, surprised to find Jamie following her, sitting down at the table opposite of where Alex’s plate of half eaten pancakes were sitting. “Would you like some pancakes now?” Alex asked, already heading to the kitchen to grab the plate. 

 

“I guess.” Jamie sighed and Alex just shook her head. 

 

It was already pushing eleven-thirty by the time Alex had finished her own pancakes and laid her plate in the sink. She then proceeded to sit down across from Jamie again, at the table, and study the girl as she ate her pancakes. “My Mama said starin’s not polite, Alex.” Jamie scolded her and Alex raised her brow at the girl. 

 

“Did Mama ever teach you that sassing a grown-up isn’t polite either?” Alex countered, knowing that to get through to Jamie she had to play it her way. 

 

“Yeah.” Jamie said quietly, looking at her pancakes instead of up at Alex. 

 

“Then why do you keep testing me today? I’m trying to show Mama that I can watch you today while she’s at work.” Alex explained. 

 

“Mama could’ve left me by myself.” Jamie fired back. 

 

“That’s illegal, Jamie.” Alex warned her, but her features softened when Jamie pushed the plate of food away and walked back to Alex and Maggie’s room, climbing onto the bed with a frown. 

 

Alex picked up Jamie’s plate and put it in the sink before walking to the bedroom, leaning on the doorframe. “Go away!” Jamie yelled at her and Alex shook her head, crossing the room and taking a seat on the bed. 

 

“That’s not how this works. You are a child, and if you have a problem with something or someone you need to tell them.” Alex explained, crossing her arms firmly across her chest. “What’s the matter, kiddo.” She said a bit softer. 

 

“You didn’t come to get me.” Jamie broke down and Alex’s heart shattered. “Mama told me you and her would come get me when she called me on Thursday. And then Mama said that you didn’t wanna come get me af–after sh–she li–lied to y–you about me. A–And you d–didn’t come g–get me. Y–You wer–weren’t there–re.” Jamie managed to get out as she hiccupped and cried out the words. Alex’s heart shattered further. “Mama kept t–t–telling me all–l about you a–and I just w–wanted t–to meet y–you too.”

 

She reached over, pulling the hysterical five year old into her lap, smoothing down chestnut locks. “Jamie, baby, I’m so sorry I didn’t come to get you. Mama and I got into a fight and I needed time to think about what I did. Almost like a time out, you know?” She asked and Jamie nodded her head into Alex’s chest. “I was mad at Mama for lying, and then Mama was already in Nebraska getting you. So I decided to just pick you two up at the airport. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to get you, but I want to be here for you now. I am here now.” Alex whispered to her, hugging her tightly. She never wanted Jamie to feel like this ever again. The poor child had gotten her hopes up and then had happiness ripped right out from under her feet.

 

It took Alex nearly fifteen minutes of promises of always being there for Jamie from then on out, and a bribe of ice cream later to get Jamie to settle down her crying, and before long the little girl spoke up. “I like Mama’s ring you gave her, Ally.” She whispered. Those few words pieced Alex’s shattered heart back together again. 

 

“You do, huh?” She asked. 

 

“It’s very sparkly. It means you love Mama, a lot right, and that you are gonna get married?” Jamie asked, playing with the hem of Alex’s shirt, still sprawled out on the woman’s lap in bed. Alex had shifted them so she herself was leaning against the headboard, the furniture supporting their weight as she reclined back on it with the child in her arms. 

 

“Yes, that’s exactly what engagement rings mean, and more.” She answered. “They mean that a person wants to marry the other person, they both love each other so much, and promise to always be there for each other forever until the end of time. Like I wanted to marry your Mama, because I loved her.” Alex spoke truthfully. 

 

Jamie looks up at Alex with her big brown eyes, “Can we watch a movie, Ally?” She asks softly. 

 

Alex laughs and reaches for the remote. “Do you want to watch Finding Dory? That’s my sister’s favourite movie, and I love it too.” She says and Jamie looks at her with a questioning look. 

 

“You have a sister?” She asks and Alex nods.

 

“I do. Her name is Kara, she’s a little bit younger than me, but we love to watch movies. You’ll meet her one day.” 

 

“I can’t wait. And Ally?”  Jamie says quietly. Alex looks down at the girl in her lap. “I’m sorry I was so bad. I’ll listen and be good now.” 

 

Alex pressed a kiss to her head and clicked play on the movie. “Just remember you can always talk to me, okay? Because I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Ally.”

 

\---

 

Alex carefully reached over and grabbed her ringing phone, hoping it wasn’t going to wake the sleeping five year old on her lap. She carefully eased out from under the child and laid her onto the bed before hurrying out of the room and pulling the phone up to her ear, desperately wishing she hadn’t removed the bedroom door from its hinges now. “Agent Danvers.” She spoke officially. 

 

Alex listened intently before her heart dropped into her stomach. She continued to speak into the phone before hanging up and dialing her sister. “Kara, can you come over right now? Maggie’s been shot and I need to get to the DEO, J’onn is in the process of getting her transferred there. I don’t know how bad it is but I need to leave. I need you to watch Jamie.” 

 

“ _ I’m on my way _ .” Kara said, and Alex could hear her talking to James in the background, letting him know she was taking off. 

 

“You need to stay in your suit though, because Jamie will flip out if she wakes up from a nap and doesn’t know who is left to watch her.” Alex said as she gathered things she needed from the house, like her keys and purse, and unlocked the window just as Kara flew by and hovered at the balcony. “Thank you for coming so fast.” She said as she hung up the phone and pocketed it. “Jamie is sleeping. We were watching Finding Dory and she fell asleep. I need to leave right now. I will call you later. I don’t know when she will wake up but there’s food in the fridge and Noonan’s isn’t far.” Alex rambled on before running out of the apartment frantically. 

 

Kara smiled and made herself comfy on the couch as Alex left, picking up the remote and turning on the tv to pass time.

 

\---

 

It was almost an hour later and Kara practically jumped when the five year old stood sleepily at the doorframe of Alex and Maggie’s bedroom, (Kara was curious to know why their door was no longer attached). “Hey Jamie.” She greeted and Jamie rubbed her eyes, blinking a few times before her mouth fell open. 

 

“You– you're– Supergirl!” Jamie screamed excitedly. “Am I dreaming? You're really Supergirl? Is this for real?” She asked, with each question she stepped closer to Kara before she was right in front of the blonde sitting on the couch. 

 

“I'm really Supergirl.” Kara said with a laugh. “Alex asked me to watch you for a little bit.”

 

“Why?” She asked skeptically. 

 

Kara swallowed, getting interrogated by a five year old. “She had to go somewhere.”

 

“Where? Why couldn't she take me?” Jamie pressed on. 

 

“You were sleeping, silly.” Kara used the scapegoat. 

 

Jamie's eyes lit up and she realized it. “Oh, right.” She said before thinking again. “Can you show me that you're really Supergirl? Fly.” She said and Kara stood up, hovering over the floor and doing a small lap around the apartment, before lifting up the couch and setting it back down. Jamie's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. 

 

“I'm going to text Alex and tell her you're awake, okay?” Kara said and Jamie nodded, following Kara around the apartment as she walked over to the counter where her phone was. Jamie's eyes were still wide as she continued to watch Supergirl text Alex. 

 

Kara set her phone down a minute later and crouched down to Jamie’s level. “Jamie, do you want to fly today?” She asked. Jamie nodded her head excitedly. “Okay, I want you to bring one toy with you and then we're going to fly to my work and we'll see Alex, okay?” 

 

Jamie shot her a questioning look. “Why’d Ally have to go to work?” She asked, walking into the bedroom to grab her stuffed animal from the suitcase that still hadn't been unpacked. 

 

“Her boss had to talk with her, but she asked me to bring you there, okay?” Kara said and Jamie shrugged with a nod. 

 

With that, Kara lifted the girl into her arms and walked to the window, climbing out of it and onto the small balcony. “Close your eyes, okay? I don't want to scare you when I jump.” She warned and Jamie followed directions, closing her eyes as Kara leapt off the balcony and into the air with the little girl in her arms. 

 

\---

 

Kara landed on the platform of the DEO a short while later, walking in and setting Jamie down, while still holding her hand. She walked past a few desk people, waving at Winn as she walked by his desk and then to the back where the med bay was. She entered a room with Jamie, sitting down in one of the chairs in their makeshift waiting room. 

 

“This looks like the hospital Abuelita took me to when my tia had a heartache or whatever.” Jamie said, looking around. 

 

“A heart attack?” Kara questioned and Jamie nodded. 

 

“Yeah, that.” She said, kneeling on the chair she was on to look out the window of the room they were in. “Supergirl, is Ally hurt?” She asked, slowly turning towards the superhero. 

 

“Alex is just fine, I promise.” Kara said matter-of-factly. 

 

Jamie's shoulders slouched and in that moment Kara knew that the little girl knew what was happening. “Mama’s not fine though, right?” She questioned the hero but it was moreso a statement. 

 

“Your mama got shot by a bad guy. But she's so strong, she's going to make it through this, okay? I bet your mama is in there right now, perfectly fine and she is yelling at someone to make them let her see you and then she's going to be yelling at them to let her out of here.” Kara said and Jamie looked away. 

 

“I want my mommy.” She cried. Kara reached over and ran a hand across her back in a soothing motion. “I want my mommy!” She screamed this time. 

 

“She's in surgery, sweetie. You'll see her soon, I promise.” Kara soothed. 

 

“I want my mommy!” Jamie continued crying in her mantra, just repeating it and repeating it. Kara could hear her voice cutting out and the girl’s face was bright red from screaming. There were tears running down her face, mixing with the snot running from her nose. “I WANT MY MOMMY!” She continued on, hysterically. 

 

Kara didn't know what to do to help soothe the hysterical child. It broke her heart that there was nothing she could possibly do to help this screaming little girl in the meantime. She looked up when the door opened and Alex stood in the middle of the doorway. 

 

Alex almost fell over when the five year old ran into her legs at full force, holding her as tight as she possibly could. Alex pried Jamie from her legs so she could lift the girl into her arms and sit in a chair with her, trying to soothe the hysterical little girl. Alex rubbed her back as she was crying so hard she was making herself hiccup and Alex was nervous that Jamie would soon make herself throw up from all the crying. “Mommy!” She cried out and Alex held her tighter.

 

“Hey, Jamie, you need to calm down a little bit.” Alex spoke spoothingly.

 

“Mommy.” Jamie cried, wrapping her arms tightly around Alex's neck. And at that moment, Alex stopped breathing but not because Jamie was squeezing her neck. 

 

“She's been crying Mommy for the past twenty minutes and I didn't know what to do. Maggie's been in surgery, yeah?” Kara said and Alex nodded. 

 

“I don’t think she was crying for Maggie.” Alex said and Kara furrowed her eyebrows in question. “Maggie is always Mama. I’ve never heard her refer to Maggie as mom or mommy. I– I think I'm mommy?” Alex questioned. “I don’t even know why she would call me Mommy. She hasn’t known me for long. So I've always just been Ally. And I probably will still be Ally, she's just scared and upset.” Alex said, moreso to herself than to Kara. Telling herself that to understand when Jamie realizes everything and returns to calling her Ally again, it won't hurt as bad. 

 

“Mommy.” Jamie whimpered into Alex's neck. She could feel the dampness of her shirt growing from tears and slobber from Jamie but she didn't care. In that moment she just held her tightly. 

 

“She could be your kid, Alex. She named you. I'm happy for you, either way.” Kara said. “Whatever you end up deciding I will support you, but just remember how much you loved her.” Kara reminded. Alex sighed and nodded. 

 

“I know, it’s just really hard when it seems like our whole relationship has been a lie. I don’t even know how to trust her anymore. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while, if you’re okay with that? I need some space to figure out what I want, because I love her so much, but I think I need to figure out whether it’s worth loving her or not.” Alex poured her heart out. 

 

“Of course you can stay with me.” Kara answered. “I understand. You need to figure yourself out. I'm going to go, leave you alone with Jamie for a bit, I’ll find J’onn and see if there's an update. I'll be back later.” Kara said but Alex stopped her. 

 

“Maggie is out of surgery now, that's why I came here. I came to get Jamie but we have to calm down first.” Alex said, trying to ease Jamie's hysterics. 

 

“I'll see you later then, you know where the spare key is.” Kara said and Alex nodded, thankful for her little sister.

 

“Thank you for watching her. I don't know what I would've done without you.” Alex thanked her sister. 

 

“Anytime.” Kara smiled and left the room. 

 

Alex rubbed Jamie's back for another minute before she lifted Jamie up a bit so Jamie was looking directly at her. “Hey, guess what?” Alex said but Jamie didn't respond, only continued to cry a steady stream of tears. “Mama is out of surgery. I bet she wants to see you. Do you want to see her?” 

 

Jamie nodded through her tears. “Y-Yes.” She choked out in between sobs. 

 

“Okay, but we have to stop crying a little bit.” She bargained. 

 

“Mom–Mommy I c–c–can't.” The little girl continued to cry out, panting her words because she was just crying too hard. 

 

“What happened to Ally? Who’s mommy? Am I mommy now?” Alex laughed, tickling Jamie's sides. The little girl giggled in between her sobs. 

 

“Mommy stop!” She laughed and cried. 

 

“‘Mommy keep ticking me?’ Is that what you said?” Alex smirked, not relenting on the tickles, getting Jamie to laugh more than she was crying. 

 

“Mommy!” 

 

“Jamie!” Alex mimicked, continuing to tickle her until she had lightened up on the tears. 

 

Jamie took a deep breath before looking back up at Alex with a worried look. “Ally, can– can we see Mama now?” Jamie asked. Her tears died into shallow whimpers and she could breath almost normal again. 

 

Alex frowned slightly when Jamie had called her Ally again, not wanting to lose her ‘mommy’ title so soon. “Of course! She's probably yelling at someone to go find you.” Alex said, hiding her hurt with a smile and setting Jamie onto the ground and standing up. 

 

She took Jamie's hand and headed out of the waiting room and started down the hall. They entered Maggie’s room, finding her sitting up in bed with multiple pillows under one arm, wrapped in a sling as her upper arm and shoulder were all taped up. Jamie let out a quiet gasp as she let go of Alex’s hand and slowly walked over towards her mother, stopping at the edge of the bed. 

 

“Mama, what happened?” She asked, tears welling up in her eyes again. 

 

Maggie looked up at Alex from the bed, the two women sharing a look and Alex had walked over, lifting Jamie onto the bed with Maggie, so Maggie could explain and then returned to the seat in the corner of the room. “A really bad guy shot at me and he hit my arm. The bullet broke a little bit and damaged one of my tendons in my arm and now I have another scar and an itchy sling, but I will be back to normal in no time.” She assured the child. Jamie nodded before sliding off the bed and heading towards Alex and climbing into her lap. 

 

Maggie looks over at Alex. “They won’t release me until Friday, and only if someone is home to help, so I’m currently looking to hire a home nurse person.” Maggie said. She wasn’t necessarily directing the conversation towards Alex, but if the woman replied, she would be happy to be at least talking with Alex. 

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Alex said and Maggie furrowed her brow in question. “I’ll just stay at the apartment.” She stated, holding Jamie to her. 

 

Maggie’s eyes widened. That was not what she was expecting Alex to say. She hadn’t even thought about asking her in the first place, knowing that Alex wanted space. “What happened to needing space? I can hire a nurse, it’s fine.” She said. 

 

Alex shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’ll just go to Kara’s after you’re healed enough. Jamie needs a normal routine and a paren– _ someone _ ,” She corrected her slip before Maggie could notice, “there with two working arms to help her, as do you, and there’s no use in wasting money on a home nurse when I’m an actual doctor, and scientist and a badass DEO agent anyway.” Alex said, boasting a little about herself. 

 

“If you’re comfortable with that, then sure. Thanks. I bet Jamie will appreciate the stability.” Maggie smiled. 

 

“I’ll be sleeping on the couch though,” Alex commented. “You can’t sleep on a couch with an injured arm and a five year old, so don’t even think about arguing with me.”

 

“Yes ma’am, Agent Danvers.” Maggie said with a smile. Alex just looked down at Jamie who was cuddled into her arms, picking at the loose string on the breast pocket of her flannel shirt. Alex ran a soothing hand over Jamie’s hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. 

 

“Just get well soon.” She sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I haven't even started the next part of this, so please be patient with me in posting this. I need to a) figure out where I'm going with this (suggestions are welcomed) and b) focus on school of course, but I will try to write as much as possible!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so, this story is all planned out and I'm in the process of writing it, but I need you all to be patient with me. you guys have gotten three chapters in three days, but thats going to change because I have school during the week. I will try my hardest to post as often as I can but please do not get mad if it takes me a while. who knows, I may surprise you and be able to post a chapter a day, or it may be a chapter a month. I'm really sorry if it comes to that and I hope it doesn't. anyway, to everyone who has reviewed, you guys were the reason this story has continued, I hate you and love you lol. if you guys want a particular scene, leave me a comment below and I will see what I can do. your thoughts are so greatly appreciated in propelling this story forward. sorry this chapter is a tiny bit shorter than the others. hope to get part four up soon!

 

**_Part Three_ **

 

Alex slept terribly that night. A nurse kept coming in to check on Maggie’s vitals as routine procedure, she had been sitting in a chair all night, and was holding Jamie, who was currently sprawled across her sound asleep at just after seven in the morning when Maggie’s nurse came by again. Alex gave up on sleeping at this point. 

 

Maggie didn’t sleep much better. Actually, probably worse than Alex did. The pain in her arm was masked by the medicine she was on only to an extent, and she wasn’t allowed to adjust into a more comfortable position and risk injuring her arm further, and on top of that, every hour when the nurse came in didn’t help because that woke her up if she even ended up dozing off. 

 

But the two women, both acknowledged that the other didn’t sleep well through the night, never spoke during the night. Maggie had lay in bed, for a while, passing time on her phone, and Alex had tossed and turned in the chair, holding Jamie because the little girl refused to go home that night. With the amount of fight Jamie had put up last night before Alex and Maggie had given in about letting her stay, Alex only dreaded the rest of the week to come, knowing Jamie wasn’t going to want to leave for a night again while her mother was in the hospital. 

 

\---

 

Alex sat in silence until Jamie had groaned and wakened on her lap, sitting up and looking around the room, slightly disoriented for a moment. Alex saw as the gears in her brain clicked and she realized where she was, then looked over at Maggie. “Hi, Mama.” She spoke, groggily. 

 

“Morning, Mija.” Maggie greeted her. “Sleep well?” She asked and Jamie had nodded, laying her head back down on Alex. 

 

“Ally’s comfy.” She said with a yawn. 

 

Maggie hummed in response, knowing full well just how comfy Alex was to sleep cuddled into. 

 

There was a knock at the door and both adults looked up, seeing Supergirl standing at the door, hands full of coffee trays and brown paper bags. “I brought coffee and food. I figured you guys could use some.” Kara said and waited for either Alex or Maggie to say something before she walked in. 

 

“Thank you, Supergirl.” Maggie said, graciously accepting the coffee Kara was handing her. 

 

“I got Jamie hot chocolate as well.” She said, walking over to Alex and handing her coffee before handing Jamie her hot chocolate. She then handed Alex two donuts for her and Jamie and gave Maggie a donut, before taking the rest from the bag and saving them for herself. “Do you guys need anything?” She asked and Maggie had shook her head. 

 

“Actually, would you mind showing Jamie around the DEO a little, Supergirl? Maybe Winn will have a cool gadget to show her.” Alex mentioned, hoping she would get a free second to talk with Maggie if Kara could take the little girl out of the room. Kara had nodded and accepted Jamie’s hand, leading her out of the room, talking about all kinds of cool superhero things the little girl would be interested in. 

 

Maggie looked over at Alex and took a deep breath. “You wanted to say something?” She asked and Alex just sighed. 

 

“J’onn sent me pictures of your x-rays.” She stated and Maggie looked away, knowing exactly where this was going. “Look at me.” Alex said softly, waiting till Maggie met her eyes before she spoke again. “Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?” She said, feeling a tiny bit of hurt. 

 

“Because my daughter didn’t leave your arms all night.” Maggie excused. 

 

“You know that’s crap. She was asleep the whole night and I know you were up the whole night, just like I was. You could’ve told me, or hell, texted me.” Alex said. “You basically tore out your shoulder.” She said with an exasperated sigh. “Maggie, the bullet hit your shoulder and tore your rotator cuff and everything. Can you even move or feel your fingers?” She asked. Maggie’s response was the slight twitch in her fingertips on her left hand. Alex let out a tiny sigh of relief, knowing that it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, and Maggie still had motion in her arm.

 

“It’ll heal, Alex.” She scoffed, as if Alex cared right now. “Wounds heal.” She stated.  

 

“Well your injury is going to take a while to heal.” Alex stated. “What even happened out in the field? You weren’t supposed to be at work till next Monday?” She said. 

 

“I told you, they were moving in on one of my guys. My informant I had told them it needed to be that day to take him or we would lose our opportunity. So Boss called me in so I could run the OP. Suspect pulled a .9mm on me, had terrible aim and when aiming for my chest at fifty yards with a handgun and you’re not a trained mark, you miss. He hit my shoulder and it burned. It took out my shoulder and my whole arm went numb. One of the guys was able to arrest him though, not without some collateral damage, and here I am.” Maggie explained fully. Alex nodded. 

 

After that story, the two women sat in comfortable silence for close to a half hour before Supergirl walked back in, returning Jamie. “Alex, Kara Danvers will probably be stopping by later. Do you want me to relay any message to her for you before she gets here?” Supergirl asked and Alex smiled. 

 

“Maybe if she could pick me up a change of clothes, maybe some for Jamie too, if she wouldn’t mind.” Alex had smiled at her sister. Kara nodded at her before waving goodbye, planning on leaving to get Alex and Jamie clothes before returning right back to the DEO.

 

“Ally, Kara is your sister, right?” Jamie clarified, and Alex nodded. 

 

“Yes, and she’s probably going to be here in a little bit. She told me she couldn’t wait to meet you. I bet she’ll be so excited to hear you’ve gotten to hang out with Supergirl the past two days.” Jamie’s face lit up, excited to meet Kara and tell her all about her experience with Supergirl. 

 

It didn’t take long until Kara returned, this time, dressed as herself in a pastel pink dress and a brown belt across her waist and glasses perched on her nose, carrying a tote bag with a few pairs of clothes for both Alex and Jamie. She greeted both Maggie and Alex with a smile and hello, asking Maggie how she felt, for show to Jamie before turning towards the little girl and smiling brightly at her. 

 

“You must be Jamie, huh?” Kara questioned, crouching in front of Alex and smiling at the little girl on her sister’s lap. 

 

Jamie laughed and smiled back at Kara. “Hi Kara, Ally told me you are her sister.” Jamie said matter-of-factly. 

 

“I am. Alex is my big sister, and she is the best big sister ever.” Kara beamed. “Alex told me you got to hang out with Supergirl the past couple days, did you have fun?” She asked, engaging Jamie in conversation and Maggie looked on from her hospital bed, so grateful Kara was there to be a distraction for Jamie and be there for her kid while she was in the hospital. 

 

“Supergirl is my favorite! Next to Ally and Mama, of course.” She said before smiling up at Alex and the Maggie. “She watched me yesterday and then we flew here! Kara, she actually was flying, I didn’t almost believe it.” She told Kara. 

Jamie was sucked into conversation with the blonde, telling her about everything and had seemed to make a friend in Kara quicky. It was more like her and Kara had been friends for well beyond Jamie’s years, watching the way they talked and interacted. Maggie and Alex sat content and quiet, watching and listening to Kara and Jamie talk about Jamie and all her whole almost five and a half years of life.

 

\---

 

Friday had rolled around and passed by, Maggie had been excited to get to be able to go home that day but was disappointed to hear that with how slow her shoulder was healing, and without being able to move it, she was kept another night. She had woken up Saturday morning a bit more reserved, trying not to get her hopes up about leaving the DEO medical bay that day, but desperately wished that today would be the day she got to go home. 

 

Her wish was fulfilled after one of the surgeons had stopped by later that afternoon and told her as long as Alex made sure she didn’t have a lot of movement in her shoulder or arm to risk straining it further, yet kept up the hand and arm exercises they worked on and would be back for check-ups, she was free to go. 

 

Which left her lying in a hospital bed, still with a sling on and a hospital gown, with no idea how she was supposed to get dressed. Alex walked in the room with Jamie a minute later, returning from hanging with Supergirl in the gym where Alex had taken Jamie for a few minutes so Jamie could see Supergirl’s talents while Maggie got ready. Alex was surprised to see Maggie still sitting in the bed, in a hospital gown. 

 

“Did the doctor recant his release?” Alex questioned. Maggie just shook her head. 

 

“Nope. I just don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to put my shirt on. The gown is easy to take off, because it’s tied under my arm, but how am I supposed to put a shirt on with one arm?” She asked, dumbfounded. 

 

Alex dropped Jamie’s hand and Jamie walked over to the chair, taking a seat patiently while Alex walked over to Maggie, picking up Maggie’s soft flannel shirt. Maggie sat up a bit further and Alex reached under her left arm, untying the hospital gown and slipping the flannel over in place of it, under Maggie’s left arm. She held out the right side so Maggie could slip her right arm through the other sleeve, and Alex proceeded to button up the shirt, lopsided, so that Maggie’s left arm and shoulder were still out of the shirt, yet she was still decently and modestly covered. “There.” Alex said quietly. “Kara brought leggings for you. Can you do those or do you still need help?” Alex asked kindly and Maggie sighed. 

 

“I could use the help.” She said thankful for it. Alex pulled the leggings from the tote bag Kara had brought them and squatted down in front of Maggie as Maggie swung her legs over the side of the bed. Alex guided both her legs into the leggings before Maggie stood up and Alex pulled them up around her waist. 

 

“Usually it’s the other way around. You’re usually helping me undress.” Maggie said quietly, so Jamie couldn’t hear. Alex just shot her a tight lipped smile and sighed. 

 

“Jamie, you ready to go home?” She asked the little girl and Jamie’s face lit up. 

 

“We’re really leaving?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah, we’re breaking outta here, kid.” Maggie smiled as she reached for Jamie’s hand with her right arm. Alex grabbed the bag with their clothes from the past few days, and swung it over her right shoulder while holding Jamie’s other hand with her left. 

 

“Time to go home.” Alex smiled. 

 

\---

 

The car ride back to Alex and Maggie’s apartment was silent. Alex focused on the road, Maggie stared out the window quietly and Jamie sat in the backseat, having fallen asleep as soon as she was strapped into her car seat, exhausted from not sleeping in a bed all week. 

 

When they finally arrived back to their building, Alex carried a now half awake Jamie into the apartment on her hip, setting the bag of clothes down at the front door and her keys on the table, leading Maggie inside. Maggie scanned the apartment, heading to sit on the couch when her eyes landed on the door, leaning against the wall next to the tv. 

 

“Why’s the bedroom door not attached to the wall?” She asked, very confused, looking at Alex who was setting Jamie on the counter so she could get the kid a cup full of juice. 

 

Jamie looked at Alex, her back to Maggie still, as her eyes widened and became glassy, like she was about to cry. Alex took one look at the girl before speaking up. “I took it off because there was a loose hinge and then never got to finish it because J’onn called saying you’d been shot and I just left it. Sorry, I can put it back on tomorrow or something.” Alex covered and Jamie let out a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around Alex in a hug when Alex stepped closer to her, handing her her drink, thanking Alex for covering.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Maggie said, acceptingly. 

 

“Thanks Ally.” Jamie whispered as Alex had lifted her off the counter and set her on her feet so she could walk back to the living room with Maggie. Alex had nodded her head and smiled when Jamie had looked back at her.

 

Alex looked in the fridge, finding nothing but a few beers, water and take out containers of food that had certainly gone past date since they hadn’t been home, sighing she pulled out a drawer of their takeout menus and grabbed the stack, bringing them with her as she sat on the opposite end of the couch from Maggie with Jamie in between them. She set the stack on the coffee table in front of them before looking up. “Pick a place. We don’t have food, and I’ll go to the store tomorrow.” She said, after such a long week in the hospital and not sleeping for most of it, she couldn’t wait to go to bed tonight, even if she was going to sleep on the couch. 

 

Maggie looked through the stack before handing Alex a menu and telling her to just order their usual from the place, leaning back into the couch.

 

Diner had been quiet again between the two adults, occasionally picking a topic of conversation with Jamie for the girl’s sake. Maggie had brought up the topic of school and wanting to enroll her daughter somewhere, thinking this would be a great time to start looking for places to put Jamie into during the middle of the year. 

 

Alex had cleared their plates when all three of them had finished dinner and proceeded to grab a set of sheets out of the linen closet for herself on the couch before stopping and thinking, looking between Maggie and Jamie at the table. 

 

“Jamie, I’m gonna have you sleep with me on the couch bed, okay? I don’t want you to accidentally roll or bump Mama’s shoulder while you’re sleeping and hurt it more, okay?” Alex said, really thinking about the turmoil that would happen if Jamie found out she was the one to accidentally re-injure her mother’s torn shoulder.

 

Maggie scoffed at Alex’s suggestion. “Why don’t you just take her to Kara’s once I can be on my own after, or better yet, just run away with her.” It was a low blow on Maggie’s end, but Alex could understand how she was feeling. 

 

“Maggie, I’m not taking her from you.” She started. “I just don’t want you to get hurt in the middle of the night because I know Jamie wiggles in her sleep. The last thing you need is for her to accidentally bump you in the middle of the night and rupture your shoulder more, leaving your arm paralyzed. Please don’t fight with me. I don’t want to fight. I am just trying to think of your well-being.” She said apologetically. 

 

“You really should have thought of that first before you kind of ended things between us and then slept with me and now you’re just going to be sleeping on the couch here. Did you think of my well-being then?” Maggie had finally had enough. The silence for the past almost week had eaten away at her and she’d finally hit her breaking point. 

 

“I– Maggie– no––” Alex didn’t have a reply.    
  


“See? You obviously didn’t. I shouldn’t have accepted your help, but I guess it’s too late now. And I would really not like to fight in front of my kid, so you can have this round. I’m going to bed.” Maggie said harshly, standing to her feet and heading to their bedroom, now pissed that there was no door she could shut to keep her from looking at Alex in the living room. 

 

\---

 

The bed lay in the middle of the far wall of the bedroom, directly across from the door and where the couch was sitting, adjacent from the bed, if Alex simply turned her head to the left, she’d be locking eyes with Maggie. But Alex kept her head turned away from Maggie’s now sleeping body, due to her pain medicine knocking her out, as she stared at Jamie cuddled into her side. Jamie looked up at her after the fight had calmed down and crawled next to Alex on the pull out couch. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell Mama about the door, Ally?” She asked and Alex ran a hand through Jamie’s hair. 

 

“Because, that was a fight between you and me, that we settled. You promised me that you would come talk to me and not slam the door anymore, and I promised you that I would always be here for you now, so Mama didn’t need to get involved in something that was already settled between us. She can just think the door had a loose screw, as long as we keep our promises to each other, okay?” Alex said and Jamie nodded. 

 

“I promise, Ally.” She whispered, snuggling in closer to the woman, ready to fall asleep. 

 

“I promise too, Jamie.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I actually ended up finishing this fic. it's all written and swell. I'm super proud of myself and can't wait to share it all with you. can't wait to hear your thoughts and predictions on what's coming next! also I started proof reading this and then got annoyed because I was waiting for resident housing in my dorm and couldn't focus on waiting for them while also trying to edit. housing never came and I never finished editing this, so if you see a mistake, well oops I'm sorry, ill try harder next time :)

 

**_Part Four_ **

 

Six more days passed and it was now Friday. Alex barely left the apartment unless it was to go get groceries. Maggie had been basically just walking around the house or laying in bed, minus the one trip to the park yesterday that Jamie had talked Alex into taking them both, and she thanks heavens and whatever gods there were for her daughter for that moment, because she had literally been going stir crazy. Alex didn’t let her do much of anything, therefore basically catering to her, which really toyed with Maggie’s emotions. Alex had wanted a break, so Maggie had mentally planned to attempt to get over the other woman while she stayed at Kara, either for the time being or permanently. Yet, Alex never left, and they had fallen into a routine that she became so accustomed to already, since leaving the hospital. It left Jamie with stability and herself with help. It worked. And she definitely did not want to let it go later on down the road. 

 

So here it was on Friday which led them to Maggie’s first physical therapy appointment that Alex of course had to accompany her to, since she was still on pain medication and could not drive yet. So mid-morning on Friday, Alex had called Supergirl to come babysit while she took Maggie to her physical therapy appointment, knowing it would probably be rough and Maggie didn’t want Jamie to see her cry. 

 

\---

 

Maggie pulled open the door to the doctor’s office and held it open for Alex who had been right behind her, waiting for Alex to go in before following her to the front desk. Alex headed straight for the waiting area while Maggie walked up to the front desk, scribbling her name down on the check-in sheet, heading to sit near Alex. 

 

Alex is staring at a magazine when she can sense that Maggie sits down next to her. She’s intoxicating and after being in love with the woman, Alex can usually tell Maggie’s next moves, so she’s not surprised when Maggie sits down in the chair next to her, scoots back into it and sighs, resting her right hand on Alex’s thigh for a split second before realizing her mistake when Alex flinches at the contact. The waiting room is empty, minus an elderly man in the corner reading a magazine to himself, so Alex is annoyed as to why Maggie chose to sit directly besides her in the waiting area. Her thoughts are interrupted when Maggie’s name is called back and Maggie stands up. Old habits die hard when Alex instinctually stands up with her and is about to follow before sitting back down. 

 

\---

 

Maggie doesn’t realize Alex hadn’t followed her until she entered the actual physical therapy section of the doctor’s office and she is about to introduce Alex to her therapist when she looks to find no one standing beside her. 

 

The doctor goes ahead and smiles, asking her to take the sling off for the first time and slowly extend her arm as much as possible. Maggie complies, stretching her arm about three-fourths of the way before wincing in pain and retracting her arm back into a bent and comfortable position. 

 

“Physical therapy is about stretching and rehabilitating your muscles. Some exercises may be painful when we first begin because you’re basically reteaching your brain how to use your arm again because of the damage that was caused to it.” She spoke and Maggie nodded, blinking her eyes and willing the tears not to fall. 

 

The therapist had her do a few more stretches, seeing how well her hand moved in correlation to the nerve damage in her shoulder that trailed through her entire arm. Maggie was able to pick up one of the soft stress balls that had virtually no weight, but wasn’t able to pick up one weighted a bit with beads. After a few more tests of strength, Maggie’s therapist had her do a few more different arm stretches, and went over some that she was to do at home to get her healing as fast as possible with hopes of having 100% of her mobility back in her left arm. Maggie thanked the woman and put her sling back on, stopping at the front desk and scheduling another appointment for the following Tuesday, before walking over to Alex who had been patiently waiting for her. 

 

Alex looked up at Maggie, reading the look on her face immediately but hid her recognition and spoke up. “How’d it go?” She asked. 

 

Maggie gave her a weak smile and started heading towards the exit with Alex as she began. “It hurt. A lot.” She said honestly. “God, Alex I was actually scared in there. I could barely move my arm. What if I never get full function of it again? What if I never get any function out of it?” She panicked, a stray tear ran down her cheek as they climbed in the car. Maggie pulled the seatbelt across her chest with her right arm and waited for Alex to take the buckle and clasp it down under her left arm. 

 

“Maggie, you can move your fingers still, and lift your arm. You have some function.” She said softly, backing out of the parking lot. 

 

“Some, Alex.  _ Some _ .” Maggie said in a shaky breath. “I’m scared that I won’t be able to use my left arm again. What’s going to happen then? I’m just going to be walking around in a sling forever.” She cried. “I could barely move it today, and the therapist said she’s expecting by next week I’ll be able to not only straighten my left arm but raise it straight out in front of me. I don’t know how I’ll be able to do that. She said I could be fine, yet I could barely move it!”

 

“Maggie, calm down. You’re making this sound a lot worse than it is.” Alex said and immediately regretted it. 

 

“A lot worse than it is, huh? Why don’t we go to the shooting range and I’ll show you just how bad it is. A bullet it the shoulder  _ hurts _ . As much as I deny it doesn’t, it does. I’m a  _ liar _ , we’ve been over that, right? Why don’t you go get shot and have a bullet tear through your shoulder and damage your rotator cuff too. Then you can tell me how big of a deal it is and tell me that I’m not making it sound worse than it is.” She snapped. 

 

“I didn’t mean that. I’m just saying, it’s early on in your recovery. If you work on therapy at home and at the doctors, your shoulder will heal fine. I am a doctor, remember? I’ve also been shot before, too.” She shot back. 

 

Maggie didn’t reply after that and sat silently in the car until they returned to the apartment where she was greeted by laughter and screams by her daughter and the city’s resident hero.

 

“Mama! Ally! Guess what, guess what, guess what?” Jamie shouted excitedly as they entered the door. 

 

“Jamie, indoor voice.” Maggie chided. “What Mija?” She asked and both Maggie and Alex looked at the child, awaiting her news. 

 

“Supergirl’s favorite movie is  _ my _ favorite movie!” She said excitedly and Kara laughed on the couch as Alex picked up Jamie, holding her up so she could give her a hug, followed by Maggie. 

 

“Really?” Maggie inquired. 

 

“Yes, Mama. And not just like how you say it’s your favorite movie and then you forget who Dory, Hank, Destiny and everyone else are in the movie. Nuh uh, Supergirl knows  _ all _ their names and can even speak  _ whale _ , just like Dory. Supergirl,” She said looking at Kara. “Show Mama and Ally you can speak whale!” She said and Kara laughed before letting out a long bellowed noise that made Jamie, Maggie and Alex all laugh. 

 

“Well, I guess Supergirl has many hidden talents.” Alex laughed and set Jamie down. “You should thank her for watching you for the last time.” She said and Jamie frowned before walking up to the hero. 

 

“Last time?” Kara asked and Jamie spoke up. 

 

“Mama and Ally signed me back up for school. I start on Tuesday because no one has school on President’s Day.” She said sadly. “Thanks for watching me, Supergirl.” She said, giving her hero a hug. 

 

Kara stood up with Jamie in her arms, hovering a few feet over the floor and floating around the couch with her before plopping her back on the couch from a foot above it. Jamie landed in a fit of giggles, waving goodbye as Kara stepped out the window and flew away. 

 

“Why can’t Supergirl be my teacher?” Jamie huffed in a pout. 

 

“Supergirl has a job.” Alex said. “Saving National City.” Jamie huffed again. 

 

\---

 

The weekend had been bland as Alex took Jamie out to shop for the school supplies she would need for attending National City Elementary School. They had found Jamie a new backpack, lunchbox and a pencil case the girl picked out, perfect for holding all her crayons and pencils for kindergarten and Jamie, while still dreading having to go back to school, was excited to continue the rest of kindergarten year at a new school and eager to meet new friends. 

 

7am rolled around way too quickly on Tuesday morning when Alex had rolled over on the couch bed and shut her alarm off on her phone, turning to wake Jamie next to her. 

 

“It’s your first day at your new school.” Alex whispered, rubbing Jamie’s back. She was greeted by an unhappy moan as Jamie sat up, her hair array and a frown on her face. 

 

“I don’t wanna get up.” She pouted. 

 

“Don’t you want to meet new friends and learn?” She asked and Jamie looked down. 

 

“Yeah, I guess. But I also wanna stay here with you, Ally.” She said, hugging Alex. 

 

“I know you do, but you have to go to school. I promise I’ll be there right at three to pick you up, okay?” She said and Jamie nodded, climbing out of bed. 

 

The two of them walked into the bedroom, knowing Maggie was awake, having heard the alarm go off because Alex still hadn’t hung the door back on the frame. Jamie grabbed her clothes that had been laying on the edge of Alex and Maggie’s bed, shedding her pajamas and donning the tshirt and jeans Alex had laid out for her the night before. 

 

Alex helped Maggie pull her arm through a button up shirt, her arm getting better at stretching out just enough so Alex could thread the shirt over her arm and lay lightly over her shoulder before helping Maggie put the sling back on and button whatever pair of jeans Maggie had decided on that day. Alex then changed into a clean pair of jeans and a black tshirt herself, running a brush through her hair and Jamie’s, pulling the little girl’s long dark locks into a ponytail, out of her face. Alex brushed her own teeth next to Jamie at the sink as Maggie had taken to brushing her hair, having brushed her teeth while Alex was doing her daughter’s hair. Maggie left the bathroom, walking to the kitchen and filling the coffee pot with water and scooping in coffee grounds, turning on the pot. She pulled out Jamie’s lunchbox from the fridge, something that Alex and Jamie had made together last night, Jamie telling Alex everything she had decided on having for lunch and Alex assembled the meal, sticking it in the fridge last night. 

 

Alex poured Maggie and herself a cup of coffee, mixing in cream and handing one mug to Maggie and taking a sip from the other. She grabbed Jamie’s backpack off of the chair at the table before ushering Maggie and Jamie out the door so they wouldn’t be late. 

 

Alex parked at the school, and walked Jamie hand in hand with Maggie into the building, looking for the girl’s classroom before stopping at the door. Both adults crouched down next to Jamie, giving her a hug, promising to be back at three for pick up, sending her off with a kiss and a goodbye before she bounded into the classroom with the other children. 

 

From there, Alex drove her and Maggie towards physical therapy again, waiting in the waiting room while Maggie worked with the therapist, stretching out her shoulder muscles and tolerating the pain a little more, but still barely managing to hide tears of pain threatening to fall. 

 

\---

 

“I think I should probably go back to work.” Alex said once they’d returned back to the apartment. Maggie looked up at her from the couch that had now been put back together, her interest piqued. “J’onn said I could take as much time as I need, but I mean, I’m only helping you so much. I’ll still take you to appointments but I really don’t see the need in me staying home with you all day long.” She said and Maggie shrugged with one arm. 

 

“I don’t really care, Alex. You’re a grown woman, you can make your own decisions.” She said kind of coldly. 

 

“I’m just letting you know, okay? You don’t have to be so cold. It affects you too. If you think you’re not ready to be on your own while Jamie’s at school, just tell me and I’ll stay home. But I’ll only work from 8:30 to 2:30 while Jamie’s in school, and basically just desk duty. And I’ll still be able to drive you to your appointments.” Alex said. 

 

“Cool.” Maggie said distantly. “I think I’m responsible enough to be able to survive while you’re at work for six hours.” She scoffed. 

 

“What is wrong with you? Why are you being so rude? I’m just making sure you’ll be okay.” Alex said harshly and Maggie laughed. 

 

“Now you’re making sure I’m okay? What about when I told you how  _ scared _ I was after my first PT appointment? What about when you basically have to raise my kid for me, because I  _ can’t _ ? What about when you told me you wanted to take a break from us and then you  _ fucked _ me and told me that was a  _ mistake _ ? Huh? What about then?” She yelled angrily. 

 

“Just shut up, Maggie. Stop snapping at me and accusing that I don’t care!” She yelled back at Maggie. “I do care, a lot. More than I should, and I really wish I  _ didn’t  _ ca––”

 

Maggie had leaned over, kneeling on the couch and rested her right forearm across Alex’s chest, angrily kissing the woman. Alex kissed her back with equal emotion, grabbing Maggie’s waist and helping her straddle Alex, grinding her center onto Alex’s thigh, showing her how wet she already was from all the tension that had been building up the past two weeks. Alex slid her hands down, under Maggie’s ass and lifted her up, turning her onto the couch and hovering over her with her right arm on the back of the couch, over Maggie’s head as to not bump her arm. Alex bit down a bit harsh on Maggie’s bottom lip, slipping her tongue inside the other woman’s mouth, exploring the familiar territory. 

 

Maggie groaned, massaging Alex’s breast through her shirt as Alex continued kissing her hard. Alex didn’t bother taking off Maggie’s shirt, not wanting to hurt the smaller woman accidentally, and moved her hands down to the waistband of Maggie’s jeans, popping open the button and yanking the jeans down Maggie’s tanned legs, forcefully. Maggie yelped when Alex grabbed her panties in one swift move, literally tearing them off of her, the fabric digging into Maggie’s hips before giving way and leaving Maggie on display for Alex. Alex quickly ran her fingers through Maggie’s folds, coating her hands in Maggie’s sweet arousal before inserting two fingers into Maggie without warning, eliciting a sharp intake of breath and a loud scream from Maggie. Alex moaned almost animalistically into her and Maggie’s still locked lips as she roughly pounded two fingers into Maggie. Alex, straddling Maggie’s thigh, grinded her center down onto Maggie’s thigh and even through her jeans, Maggie could feel her arousal seeping through the denim. 

 

Maggie’s legs quivered as she broke the kiss, screaming out Alex’s name in a high pitched tone, breathing heavily, but Alex never stopped her ministrations on Maggie. Pressing her thumb into Maggie’s clit, Alex vigorously toyed with the bundle of nerves, making Maggie’s whole body shake beneath her and Alex knew that if she was on top, she would’ve collapsed on top of her. Alex pressed herself down onto Maggie’s thigh harder, swiveling her hips in a circular motion and inserted a third finger into Maggie’s core, stretching her further. 

 

That pushed Maggie over the edge. She was trying to hold back her orgasm not wanting to give Alex the satisfaction but when Alex had entered her with a third finger and pressed her thumb into Maggie’s clit again, her nerves betrayed her as she screamed Alex’s name again, riding out her orgasm as she bucked her hips into Alex’s hand. Alex pulled her fingers back from Maggie’s center and sat straight up, looking at Maggie with a glint in her eyes Maggie couldn’t quite figure out what it was, and licked her fingers of the juices Maggie had left on her fingers. Alex then unbuttoned her own pants, finally, sticking her hand in the front of her pants and pressing her fingers to her clit, stimulating the bud, still grinding down onto Maggie’s thigh. 

 

Maggie watched on as Alex worked herself up and came undone on top of her thigh, letting out a yell of pleasure as she came. And then, like it had never happened, Alex removed her hand from her pants, wiping them on Maggie’s bare thigh and buttoned her jeans shut before getting off of Maggie’s lap and heading towards the kitchen. 

 

She grabbed her phone and keys before heading for the door. “I’ll be back. I’ll pick Jamie up on my way home.” And with that, Alex was out the door, without another word, leaving Maggie on her own. Maggie sighed, looking at the clock. There was over an hour and a half left until Jamie had to be picked up, so she could only hope Alex was going to the gym and not a bar before picking up her daughter.

 

\---

 

Alex pulled the boxing glove over her hand and yanked the wrist strap tight with her mouth, knocking her two padded fists together before walking over to Kara who was squared up and waiting for her at the punching bag. 

 

Alex took one hard swing after the other into the bag, and Kara knew that had she been a human, she would’ve been knocked over by the force of the punches. “What’s wrong?” Kara asked and Alex grunted, not giving her an answer. Just punching the bag harder, trying to get her frustration out. “Alex, what happened?” Kara tried again, yet no answer. Kara moved in front of the bag and caught Alex’s hand in the next punch, stopping Alex’s moves. Alex struggled to free herself from her sister, but fighting the Girl of Steel as a human was a joke. Alex slinked down to the floor in a heap before letting out a sob.

 

Kara crouched down, and wrapped her arms around Alex, cradling her sister while she cried. “I don’t want to talk.” She said and Kara nodded, kissing her sister’s head. Together, the two Danvers sisters stayed like that until Alex had cried herself out and straightened herself out, standing up and looking at her watch. “I have to go pick Jamie up from school.” She said, undoing the velcro strap around one wrist with her teeth and then the second with her freed hand, shedding her gloves. 

 

“Call me later?” Kara suggested and Alex nodded. “Love you.” She said with a wave and Alex smiled. 

 

“Love you too.” She said, walking out of the DEO gym and heading for the exit. 

 

\---

 

“Where’s Mama, Ally?” was the first thing Jamie asked as she saw only Alex standing there with the other parents, waiting to pick up their children. 

 

“Mama was napping when I left, and I figured she really needed some sleep.” Alex lied, not wanting to tell the five year old she had rough sex with her mom and left her pants-less on the couch before coming to pick her up without her because Alex needed to be away from her. 

 

“Oh,” Jamie said. “Will she be awake when I get home?” She asked and Alex nodded, helping Jamie climb into her car seat and buckle in.

 

“Yeah, probably. How was your first day at your new school?” She asked, changing the subject off of Maggie. 

 

“It was good. We had to draw a picture of our families.” Jamie stated and Alex swallowed hard. “I drew a picture of me and Mama, you, Kara and Supergirl.” She smiled. 

 

“Supergirl’s not family, silly.” Alex laughed. 

 

“I know. I told everyone that, but I told the class that blood doesn’t make a family, love does. And Ally, I love Supergirl.” She told Alex happily.

 

“Well, you’re right. Blood doesn’t always make family, love does.” She stated. “And you sure do love Supergirl. I hope you don’t love her more than me.” Alex laughed and she looked in the rearview mirror, looking at Jamie as she gasped loudly. 

 

“Never!” Jamie smiled.

 

\---

 

Alex walked with Jamie up to the apartment, entering it and finding Maggie watching tv in the living room, wearing a pair of leggings and the same shirt from earlier. Alex knew without her help, Maggie wouldn’t have been able to put on any type of buttoned pants. 

 

“Hi Mama.” Jamie greeted her, setting down her bag near the door and ran over to give her a hug. 

 

Alex picked up Jamie’s bag from the floor and set it on a chair at the table, pulling out Jamie’s homework folder and flipping through it. “Jamie you have a coloring page for homework and your teacher sent us a note.” She said, looking over at Jamie and Maggie before holding the note up. “Jamie Sawyer was so badly behaved in class we are kicking her out of school.” Alex said, pretending to read, holding back a laugh as Jamie’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open. 

 

“My teacher’s lying!” Jamie accused. “I was very good today!” She defended. 

 

“I’m just joking. It says, ‘Jamie was a very well-behaved and well-articulated student. Smart for her age, and sassy. I enjoyed teaching her today and I look forward to the remainder of the year’.” Alex read for real and Jamie sighed dramatically. 

 

“Good job, Mija. What did you do today?” Maggie questioned. 

 

“The teacher asked us what we did over the weekend and I told her how Supergirl came over to watch me and we watched movies because my Mama, Ally and her are friends.” Jamie stated like it was no big deal. 

 

“Jamie, about that, we have to have a talk about Supergirl, okay?” Maggie said and Alex walked over from the table. 

 

“Supergirl is coming over later to tell her that.” Alex said, not wanting Maggie to tell Jamie to keep her mouth shut about being friends with National City’s hero without explaining why, and Alex had definitely wanted Kara present when she explained to Jamie that Kara was Supergirl. 

 

Maggie looked up at her but Alex shot her a look and Maggie understood, holding Jamie’s hands in her own. “Why don’t you go do your homework while I talk to Alex, okay?” She suggested and Jamie walked over to the table to work on her coloring page. 

 

“I want Supergirl to be here when we explain why Jamie can’t go around telling people that we are all buddy-buddy with her. And I also want to tell Jamie who she is.” Alex said. 

 

Maggie shook her head. “I know she’s my kid and all, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Maggie warned. 

 

“Kara’s coming over later.” Alex stated, the decision already made. 

 

“Just keep making all the decisions for my kid, thanks.” Maggie scoffed and with that, she stood up and went into the bedroom, still pissed Alex hadn’t hung that damn door up yet. 

 

\---

 

Alex didn’t want to bug Maggie more by having Kara come over so she had texted Kara that her and Jamie were stopping over for dinner with her, letting Kara know that she was going to tell her about Supergirl. Alex left, telling Maggie she’d be home later and would bring her home some food.  

 

Jamie walked hand-in-hand with Alex up to Kara’s front door and Alex let her knock on it, waiting for Kara to answer with a smile. 

 

“Hi Jamie.” She greeted happily. “Alex told me it was your first day at school.” 

 

Jamie smiled and nodded at Kara, holding up the picture she drew that Alex asked her to bring with them and showed it to the blonde. “Look, I drew me, Mama, Ally, you and Supergirl. We also got to tell the class what we did this weekend and I told them I hung out with Supergirl and watched Finding Dory with her. Oh Kara!” Jamie rambled and gasped, a thought hitting her. “Ally said your favorite movie was Finding Dory. That’s my favorite movie too. And guess what? It’s Supergirl’s favorite movie. She can speak whale! Did you know she could speak whale?” Jamie had rambled on. Alex had absolutely no idea how even when Jamie barely knew Kara, they’d seemed like two old souls. 

 

Kara was just about to reply when a knock interrupted them and Alex stood up, not wanting to tear Kara away from the conversation with Jamie. She walked over, pulling the door open smiling at the brunette on the other side. 

 

“Oh, hi, Lena.” Alex greeted, a bit surprised to see Lena at the door, but let her in. 

 

“Hey, Alex, I, uh sorry. I didn’t know you were going to be here. Kara hadn’t mentioned you were stopping over.” Alex swallowed. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jamie and I stopped by to have dinner with Kara, because I felt it was time to tell Jamie about Kara being you know…” She trailed off and Lena nodded.   

 

“I see. Well, I can always come back tomorrow, I can reschedule with Kara.” Lena had started but Alex shook her head. 

 

“No, stay. Seriously. We’re the ones who are crashing your dinner with my sister, please stay.” She insisted. “Plus, you can meet Jamie.” Alex smiled warmly to the Luthor.

 

“Oh, uh, I’m not the best with kids.” She said and Alex rolled her eyes. 

 

“Neither am I, but guess what, I’m raising one.” She said and Lena laughed. “C’mon on, let’s see what Kara and the kid are up to now.” She said, leading Lena into Kara’s livingroom. 

 

Kara stood up, greeting Lena with a kiss and a “Sorry I forgot to text you they were stopping by,” introducing her girlfriend to Jamie.

 

Jamie smiled at Lena. “I didn’t know Kara had a girlfriend.” Jamie said and gave Lena a once over. “You’re really pretty.” she stated. 

 

“I think so too.” Kara agreed, making Lena blush.

 

“What’s your favorite movie, Lena? Do you like Finding Dory?” She questioned.  

 

“I’ve never seen it.” Both Kara and Jamie gasped loudly. “But my favorite movie would have to be  _ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part Two _ .” She said and Jamie tilted her head. 

 

“I’ve never seen it.” Jamie copied her. 

 

“We will have to fix that, if Alex says it’s okay. Harry Potter is the best. Maybe I’ll let you borrow my books and Alex can read you them at your bedtime.” Lena suggested. 

 

“One, I know, we have to start them young, and two, I already have a copy of each one, Lena.” Alex told her sister’s girlfriend and they both laughed.

 

\---

 

The four girls had ordered food and eaten tons, Jamie not really paying attention or realizing just how much Kara truly ate and before long they’d all cleared their plates and reconvened in the livingroom. 

 

“Jamie, there’s one more reason I brought you here tonight, okay?” Alex started and Jamie nodded. “You know how you told your friends at school how Mama and I are friends with Supergirl?” She said and Jamie nodded again, understanding. “Mama and I are friends with Supergirl because of our jobs. You know how Mama is a police detective?”

 

“Mhmm.” Jamie nodded. 

 

“Well, like Mama, I’m kinda a police too. I work for the DEO. You know, Mr. J’onn? He’s my boss and Supergirl’s boss. We work for him putting all the bad guy aliens into jail, like Mama does, too. But we only work with Supergirl because of who she is to me.” Alex said and Jamie looked confused. 

 

Kara took off her glasses and pulled her hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall in waves on her shoulders as Jamie looked over. 

 

“Kara,  _ you’re _ Supergirl?” She asked and Kara had nodded. “So, I have to not tell people about Supergirl because people are mean to aliens and they would come after Kara and us because Kara is your sister?” She clarified. 

 

“Man, she’s so intuitive.” Lena commented and Alex nodded, not looking away from Jamie. 

 

“Yes, kiddo.” She said and Jamie smiled. 

 

“Okay.” she said and gave Kara a hug. “I’m glad you’re Supergirl because I love you.” She said and Alex laughed. “And I love Lena too. I don’t want you to feel left out.” She told the brunette and Lena laughed. 

 

“Love you too, Jamie Dear.” Lena smiled. 

 

Jamie was winning the heart of everyone around her.

 

\---

 

Alex left Kara’s later that night, way too late on a school night for Jamie, and Maggie was probably going to be pissed at her when they got back, but she didn’t care. It was something that needed to be addressed and she was pleased that Jamie took in all the information so well. 

 

She pulled up to the building, getting out and unbuckling Jamie from her car seat, the five year old sound asleep as soon as they left Kara’s apartment. She carried Jamie and the plate of food up to the apartment and unlocked the door, setting the food down on the counter before laying Jamie on the couch that had been pulled out. She was a little mad that Maggie pulled the couch out for them, but figured the woman was definitely strong enough to pull it out with one arm, she on the other hand, couldn’t with Jamie in her arms. She laid Jamie down on the bed and stepped into the door frame, surprised to see Maggie sitting up in bed awake at almost eleven. 

 

“Hey.” Maggie greeted quietly. 

 

“Hi, I’m so sorry we were gone so long. I brought food home for you, but at this hour I’m hoping you already ate.” She said, sitting on the edge of the bed as Maggie nodded. 

 

“I did. How did Jamie take everything?” She asked, curiously. 

 

“She took it so well. Maggie, she’s so smart. I explained how we are cops that work with aliens and that’s why we know Supergirl and the Kara took her glasses off and Jamie realized everything and was like ‘so we can’t talk about how we know Supergirl because she’s Kara and bad people and aliens will go after her and us’ like it was no big deal. Your kid is so great.” She beamed and Maggie smiled tiredly. 

 

“She is, isn’t she?” Maggie said and looked out the door to the couch at her sleeping daughter. “I’m sorry for flipping out on you earlier.” She apologized. 

 

“I’m sorry too, for just leaving you in that situation earlier. That was uncalled for.” She said, ashamed of her actions. “And I’m sorry for making a decision about Jamie without consulting you.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Maggie whispered through a yawn. “I’m just not used to someone besides me or my aunt raising her.” Maggie said. “It was a good call.” 

 

“Also, she met Lena tonight, and Jamie had asked her favorite movie, to which Lena informed her it was Harry Potter and so then Jamie now wants us to read her my copies as bedtime stories.” Alex said and Maggie laughed. 

 

“Did she tell you I told her that I would once she was six?”  Maggie asked, finally laying back into her pillow, too tired to sit up any longer. 

 

Alex laughed. “No!” 

 

“Eh, little shit. You can start them with her whenever you’re ready. She’ll love them. She won’t let you stop reading them.” Maggie warned her. “She actually loves reading. She just can’t read well enough yet. She loves listening to books and stories.”

 

“Yeah? You mean it?” Alex asked and Maggie nodded, finally closing her eyes. 

 

“Yeah, now go to bed before I change my mind.” She said with her eyes closed. “Night, Danvers.”

 

“Night Sawyer.” She said, kissing the top of Maggie’s head.

 

\---

 

The first thing Alex seemed to notice when she woke up the next morning was that Maggie was wearing her engagement ring again. She knew that during surgery they’d taken it off of her and put it with her belongings, but after surgery, Maggie had kept it off and in the nightstand next to their bed, but this morning, Maggie was wearing it again and Alex’s breath hitched slightly in her throat but she didn’t say anything about it. She just continued on her morning routine of helping Jamie get read for school, helping Maggie put a shirt on and drive them to school to drop Jamie off, drop Maggie off back at the apartment and Alex headed into work, ready to help on whatever case she was needed on that was able to keep her in house and not out in the field.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, so I was super busy this weekend and didn't have my laptop with me, therefore didn't update. the rest of this fic has been written, I really just need to edit it. soooo, I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> also, for those who have been frustrated with this story and its inconsistencies, well, I was too. the words and storyline just came as I typed and I tried to fix it and it felt forced and gross and I didn't know what else to do but leave it. I was able to tie it up in a sense, and connect things, finally. I'm happy and not happy with it. but I'm dealing. the story is written moreso in Alex's pov, and deals with her really torn between the fact that she loves Maggie, but yet again, Maggie lied to her, yet with reason. so she's trying to have space but her brain and heart keep contradicting themselves with wanting space then living with her still, etc. which really conflicts her emotions. and then we have Maggie on the other hand that loves Alex, but just needs the woman to make up her mind, so she's TRYING to make it easy for Alex, but nothing with Alex and her feelings is easy... and then there's Jamie. the lil' cherub child who just loves her mama and her Ally and Kara and Lena and everyone and she just wants people to live happily because people fighting isn't nice. 
> 
> to all who have left reviews, thank you guys so much, your comments really are appreciated. I hope you all will enjoy!
> 
> also, I'm posting this instead of studying for a test tomorrow whoops... I should really study

**_Part Five_ **

 

It was a Tuesday when Maggie first asked her. She was surprised and albeit nervous, but nonetheless obliged and put down her pen, grabbing her purse and headed out of her office, happy to go pick Jamie up. Maggie informed her she added Lena to Jamie’s pick-up list and that she shouldn’t have a problem picking the girl up. Lena thanked her and left, arriving at the school and waited amongst all the other parents picking up their children. She saw Jamie standing there with a frown on her face, looking for her mother or Alex. She called out Jamie’s name and the little girl looked in her direction, her frown turning up as she bolted towards Lena. 

 

“Lena!” Jamie said, halting in front of her and taking the woman’s hand. Her happiness froze as she then looked at Lena. “Why are you here? Something happened, didn’t it? Who’s hurt?” She asked, her bottom lip quivering. 

 

“No one, today, Jamie Dear.” She smiled, walking with Jamie. Jamie smiled at the nickname Lena had been accustomed to calling her. 

 

National City Elementary School was only two blocks from L-Corp, and Lena saw absolutely no use in having a driver drive her there for such a short distance, so she’d opted to walk the couple blocks there and back to pick up the kindergartener. 

 

“Your mom called me to pick you up because Alex was stuck at work with Kara and neither of them could leave to come pick you up, and the school is too far from your house for your mom to walk over and get you.” She explained. “So she asked me. I hope you don’t mind. And she said Alex will be by later to pick you up. She said it shouldn’t be too long, so you can just hang at my office with me, sound alright?” She questioned and Jamie nodded. 

 

Lena held the door to the front of the building open for Jamie and Jamie walked in, under her arm and looked around. “Come on, we have to take the elevator to the top.” She said and Jamie just looked on in awe. 

 

Lena smiled at Jess as they exited the elevator and entered her office. She let Jamie settle in on the white couch in her office, laying her bookbag down on the other end. “Your mom asked me to just get you started on homework, okay? If you need any help with it, just ask me.” She said, returning to her desk and Jamie nodded, sitting down at the couch and laid her folder out on the table in front of her, pulling out the words she had to trace. 

 

Jamie had finished her homework and was sitting on an office chair next to Lena, engaged in conversation when Alex arrived. Jamie had been talking to Lena about the Harry Potter books Alex and Maggie were reading to her at bedtime, asking a few questions of things she didn’t quite understand and trying to get Lena to give her spoilers. 

 

“Hey, don’t tell her! We’re only on the second book!” Alex said, catching the tail end of the conversation. “You can’t spoil that.” 

 

Lena laughed before looking at Alex. “Don’t worry, I’d never spoil Harry Potter for her. There are some things she just has to learn for herself in them.” She said and Jamie had frowned at Lena. 

 

\---

 

That had been the first time Lena picked Jamie up from school when needed. It definitely wasn’t the last. There had been many times before Maggie was even cleared to drive, and Alex and Kara both had been stuck at the DEO going after some alien or interrogating another, and Maggie had to call Lena to pick up the five year old. 

 

It hadn’t stopped even after Maggie was given the okay from her doctor to be allowed to drive and be on desk duty. Jamie was always happy to go to Lena’s office and sit with the brunette. She had a normal routine of finishing her homework while Lena finished working and then they would have their conversations of Harry Potter and how far Jamie had been read to the night or days before. On the very rare occasion, Lena ended up ordering food for her and Jamie and they ate dinner at the office, engrossed in talk about Harry Potter and Lena listened for hours about all of Jamie’s endless theories of what she thought was going to happen in the coming books.

 

So, it wasn’t a surprise when Alex had texted Lena to pick Jamie up on a Friday while she and Maggie had driven to Maggie’s last physical therapy appointment. Maggie was a little surprise when she mentioned to Alex that her last appointment was that day and Alex had jumped at the chance and told Maggie she wanted to go with her. Alex had said that Maggie was making so much progress between her PT at home and at the doctors, she couldn’t wait to see how well today went, as opposed to the first day when Maggie had come out of the room crying. 

 

Maggie had shrugged and let her know what time the appointment was, telling her she would pick her up from the DEO, surprised at how proud Alex almost sounded to her. She honestly didn’t know what to think with all of Alex’s different emotions towards her and it had really been wearing her down.

 

\---

 

Kara had brought Lena dinner to her office, not expecting Lena to have company but Jamie had been sitting on the couch with Lena, talking her ear off when she walked into the CEO’s office. “Hey, I didn’t expect Jamie to be here.” Kara said and Lena smiled. 

 

“Your sister texted me to pick her up so that she and Detective Sawyer could go to physical therapy.” Lena informed and Kara nodded. “I asked if I could hang with her a bit longer before dropping her off because I knew you were coming. Figured we could all get ice cream on the way back.” Lena said and both Kara and Jamie smiled. 

 

“I love ice cream.” Jamie smiled. 

 

“I know you do, Jamie Dear.” Lena laughed. “So does Kara.” She said with a twinkle in her eye and Kara had nodded, laughing before kissing Lena on the cheek.

 

\---

 

Today was a good day. Alex had felt it. She had an easy day at work and Maggie had gotten the all clear from her physical therapist that her shoulder was healing so well, and as long as her surgeon had deemed it okay, she could return to work as planned. It had been a good day, thus far. 

 

“Lena asked if she could keep Jamie for another couple hours because Kara was coming by after she left CatCo and they’d get ice cream on the way back, I told her that was okay.” Alex said, looking up from her phone after they’d walked in the door after returning from the appointment. Maggie just shrugged. 

 

“That’s fine.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Alex said softly. “I keep making trivial decisions without asking you.” Alex said, sensing the tone in Maggie’s voice. 

 

“Alex, it’s okay. As long as they’re just trivial. I don’t mind. In the meantime, do you want to watch a movie or something?” She asked, settling into the couch. 

 

Alex smiled. “Yeah, a movie sounds good, pick one.” She said, taking a seat on Maggie’s right on the couch. She pulled the blanket down from its spot on the back of the couch and tucked half of it down around her waist and legs before flopping the other half onto Maggie while she was searching for a movie. “I’m proud of you, you know?” Alex said after a beat. 

 

“Hmm?” Maggie hummed softly. 

 

“I’m proud of you. At first, you were so worried about how the bullet had screwed up your arm for good, but you just kept pushing and working on therapy, and look at you now. Your arm is almost healed. Granted you can’t go back to working in the field just yet, but you’re getting there.” Alex smiled, holding Maggie’s right hand with her left.  

 

“Yeah.” Maggie smiled. “Thanks. It’s been a long four months. I can’t wait to get back in the field again.” 

 

“Just be careful, huh?” Alex requested of her. 

 

“I will.” Maggie said, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder. 

 

Alex had intertwined their fingers, and was rubbing circles on the top of Maggie’s hand as they both barely paid any attention to the movie before them. A quiet laugh was heard between the two at a comedic scene, but Alex was busy staring at Maggie, and Maggie’s eyes were glued to their melded hands. Maggie had sighed in content, letting the atmosphere around them take its toll and she leaned her head onto Alex’s shoulder.  The movie had been forgotten as both Alex and Maggie had cuddled into each other like old times, letting the noise of the tv lull them to sleep. Maggie had been curled into Alex’s arms, her head tucked into the crook of Alex’s neck as Alex had both her arms wrapped around Maggie’s waist, holding her like she never wanted to let her to. That was how Kara and Lena had found them when Kara unlocked the door with her spare key to drop Jamie off, wondering why no one had answered the door while they’d knocked.

 

\---

 

Kara had pulled her sister out of the front door as soon as she was awake, needing to talk to her immediately, claiming it was about work, for privacy’s sake. Alex stepped out with her, wondering what was going on, and as soon as the door was shut, Kara opened her mouth to speak. 

 

“What is going on?” She demanded. 

 

“Wait, what?” Alex asked, confused at what her sister was asking her. 

 

“What’s going on between you and Maggie? Maggie doesn’t need you to play nurse anymore. She hasn’t in awhile, but I let it go until she was done with therapy, and now she is. I thought you didn’t want to be with her. I thought you hated her and were fighting, and wanted a break. Then I find you curled up together on the couch. That doesn’t seem like you are taking a break, Alex. It  _ seems _ to me like you’re in love with her still and to top it off, she’s still wearing her engagement ring.” Kara said, getting everything out in the open.

 

Alex had let a stray tear roll down her cheek before wiping it away with her index finger. She takes a deep breath in before speaking. “I really don’t know, Kara.” She said truthfully. “One moment, I love her so much, it’s intoxicating. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Then the next moment, we are fighting. The past few months we’ve had about a fight a week before we are fine again. And it really doesn’t help that we add in the fact that we sleep together. In the moment, it helps ease our frustrations, but it does nothing to help our emotions and feelings after. I feel like we have sex more than we fight or talk even, because we just can’t seem to talk without fighting. We either can’t be in the same room without blowing up at each other or we are perfectly fine. And I know she hasn’t needed me, but Jamie has a routine now. We’ve fallen so accustomed to this habit and we can’t break it. We co-exist for her daughter, we fight to the point of me walking out and I go to the gym or just anywhere, and then I come back after Jamie is in bed, and we sleep together either on the couch or in our bed, depending on who Jamie decided she want to sleep with that night, we have sex in the opposite bed. It doesn’t help and it’s tearing me apart inside because I don’t know what to do.” 

 

“You need to talk, Alex. You have to tell Maggie how you feel.”

 

“I don’t know how I feel.” Alex says sternly. 

 

“Do you love her?” Kara asks and Alex nods. “Then tell her that.”

 

“I can’t.” She says and Kara gives her a look. “I can’t because everytime we are on a good page again, I remember that she lied to me. And it hurts, so bad. And then we end up fighting about random stuff and it’s never  _ good _ .” She cries. 

 

“I know it hurts, Alex, but you have to decide. Do you love her enough to let it go? Because you’re always going to remember she lied to you about Jamie, but she had reason to. It was wrong, but you need to decide whether or not you can look past it.  Alex, you really just have to get past it, though, because you love her, I know you do. You just need to decide whether or not that love is big enough to overcome the anger you have for her at the moment.” Kara tells her. 

 

“I don’t know if it is.” She stated coldly. “Maggie put me through so much shit, and I don’t know if we'll ever have what we used to.”

 

“You guys have a history, I get that, but you also need to remember the chemistry you had. You’ve taken a lot of time to not label what you’ve had with her the past few months, use that in your aid in making a decision.” Kara pushed. 

 

“Kara, just stop. Maybe I don’t want to make a decision now. Maybe I don’t ever want to make a decision.” Alex said, starting to get angry. “Maybe Maggie needs to be the one to make a decision, seeing as she’s the one with the kid and has been calling the shots in our relationship thus far. Because maybe I’m not sure if I want to leave her, but I’m sure as hell not ready to love her again, just yet, or ever.” Alex yelled, opening the door to the apartment and stepping inside, shutting the door in Kara’s face. She heard Kara shout “think about it.” before the door shut all the way. She merely rolled her eyes at the thought.

 

Maggie and Lena looked up from the kitchen table, both finishing a glass of wine. She knows Maggie probably heard most of the conversation, due to the fact she was most definitely yelling in the hall, but she didn’t care. She was pissed, and she didn’t know how to feel. It was all just way too overwhelming. “Night.” She said harshly to both Lena and Maggie. The two then watched Alex storm into her and Maggie’s bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

 

“I should go.” Lena said, finishing the very last sip of her wine. “Thanks for the wine, Maggie.” She said with a smile. 

 

“Thanks for taking Jamie. And reading that last chapter to her before bed.” Maggie thanked her back. Lena nodded, giving the detective a hug before walking out of the apartment, finding Kara leaning against the wall, scrolling through her phone. 

 

Maggie shut the door behind them before walking past the couch, glancing over it to make sure Jamie was still asleep through the ordeal, heading straight for the bedroom, not even knocking before she entered, finding Alex sitting on the edge of the bed crying. She stood up when Maggie walked in the door, quickly crossing over to her, pushing her against the door as she shut it as quietly as she possibly could with a person pressed to her front, kissing Maggie a bit roughly on the lips. 

 

Maggie hummed as Alex had pinned her between herself and the door, her arms barricading either side of Maggie, trapping her and not wanting her to move away. She knew Alex was confused, hell  _ she _ was confused, but she stayed quiet and compliant, letting Alex express her confusion and pent up emotions in the only way they’d seemed to know how. Maggie let Alex continue what she was doing, letting Alex continue what she was doing  _ to _ her, and moaned into the kiss. Maggie slipped her hands around the back of Alex’s neck, tangling her fingers in the short hair at the nape of Alex’s neck, opening her mouth when she felt Alex’s tongue slide across her bottom lip, demanding entrance. 

 

She almost yelped when Alex had placed both of her hands on Maggie’s thighs, hoisting her up and pressing her harder against the door as she held Maggie in place against the door, wedging her knee between Maggie’s legs to hold her up. 

 

Alex’s hands roamed all around under Maggie’s shirt, squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples through her shirt, leaving claw marks down Maggie’s back. She knew what Kara had said to Alex had gotten to her and she was going to let Alex get everything out before Maggie reciprocated her own feelings. 

 

This was how things usually went with them. One of them got upset and angry, making a move on the other, roughly. Then they’d have a round or two of rough sex, releasing some of their tension and anger before Alex would walk out. It wasn’t ideal, and sometimes Maggie felt used, but it was something, and something was better than nothing to Maggie. Something like this with Alex was a hell of a lot better than nothing with her. It still gave her hope that Alex still cared, and maybe even still loved her. It showed her that  _ something _ was still there between them, and Maggie wasn’t going to give up so easily.

 

So she moaned again when Alex’s lips had traveled from her lips to the sensitive spot on her collar. It was something Alex always did. Mark her. Left hickies on her, usually in places she could easily cover over with a shirt, or wear her hair down around it. Never in the open, in fear of Jamie asking questions. But the markings, Alex’s markings, gave her hope for them, so she never said a word about them, just let Alex continue her assault on her body, biting her before running her tongue across the sensitive area, soothing it. 

 

Alex lifted Maggie’s shirt over her head, flinging it behind her giving her access to more skin she could leave marks on, already looking at Maggie’s chest, seeing the fading bruises she’d left days and weeks before. She picks another clear spot, on top of Maggie’s breast, nipping harshly at it before running her tongue over where she’d just bitten. Maggie whimpered as the pain dissipated.

 

After Alex was satisfied with the amount of markings she’d placed tonight, her arms snaked up from Maggie’s waist to the strap of her bra, giving it a flick before it gave way and she pulled it from Maggie’s chest, yet again tossing it down. She flicked her thumb roughly over one of the sensitive and taut peaks, pinching it and rolling it between two of her fingers and giving it a tug before repeating her actions on the other, continuously massaging her breasts. Her lips relocked again with Maggie’s sucking on her plump bottom lip, gently nipping at it ever so often. 

 

She held Maggie in her arms, shifting Maggie’s weight from the door to herself before taking the few steps over to the bed, plopping her down ungracefully, hovering above her, never breaking contact. 

 

Maggie whimpered again as Alex massaged her breast with one hand, trying to undo the button of Maggie’s pants with the other and grunting when she got frustrated she couldn’t succeed. Maggie’s hands met hers and helped Alex, guiding her pants down her legs before kicking them off of her feet as they fell towards the end of the bed. Alex pushed Maggie’s hands away, moving her lips down Maggie’s body, biting a pink nipple on the way down to her destination. She tore away Maggie’s underwear, lining her face with Maggie’s core as she ran her tongue along the length of Maggie’s center. 

 

Alex flicked her tongue against Maggie’s clit before taking it between her teeth and gently biting down, stimulating the bundle of nerves. Maggie’s hands shot down, one on the back of Alex’s head, the other on her clit, pushing Alex’s head out of the way and applying pressure to the bud. Alex delved her tongue into Maggie, tasting her sweetness. She pulled her head back, plunging two fingers into Maggie, making her gasp quietly. 

 

“What’d K–Kara say–ay?” Maggie managed to choke out between waves of pleasure. Alex ignored her, quickening her pace, increasing her pressure to Maggie’s center. “Alex!” Maggie said loudly. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She said sternly and it had silenced Maggie, but it didn’t stop her from retaliating. Maggie let Alex finish her off, bringing her up and over the edge as she pressed her lips into Alex’s, moaning into her mouth as she rode out her orgasm in waves of pleasure. 

 

She then deepened the kiss before Alex could pull away, holding Alex to her. She wasn’t letting Alex get off the hook without it. Alex wasn’t going to leave angry, just like that, and if Maggie couldn’t get her to talk, she would show Alex just how she felt about the whole damn situation. 

 

She deepened the kiss, holding Alex close to her. She ran her hands gently up Alex’s sides, underneath her shirt and lifted it up, barely tearing her lips away before the shirt was gone and she was melded against Alex once more. She took her time, moving her lips from Alex’s lips to the column of her neck and down to her chest, placing a kiss on top of each of her breasts, unhooking Alex’s bra from behind and letting it fall between them, tossing it to the side. She flipped them, leaving Alex below her as she hovered over the woman, worshiping her body. She unbuttoned Alex’s black jeans and slid them down long legs, tugging them from Alex’s body and neglecting them on the end of the bed.

 

Maggie ran her hands along creamy thighs, laying her hand in the apex of Alex’s legs, pulling her underwear away and placing tender kisses on Alex’s center. She licked two fingers before easing them into Alex, watching as Alex curled beneath her touch and she reached up with her left arm, glad she was finally able to use her left arm most of the way now, grasping at Alex’s breast, kneading it tenderly in her fingers. 

 

Alex moaned, tilting her head back and reaching her hand down to her core before it was swatted away by Maggie’s hand. Maggie continued her slow and sensual pace, never increasing her pressure but still continued to make Alex writhe beneath her. 

 

Alex whimpered, squirmed and her thighs began to shake as Maggie slowly brought her to a climax, moving from eye level with Alex’s core to her face. She reached up, threading her fingers through Alex’s sweaty hair and pushed a lock of it out of her eyes and moving it to behind her ear. Her eyes flickered between Alex’s lips and eyes before her head dipped down to meet her, pressing a soft and slow kiss to Alex’s lips as she came undone beneath Maggie.

 

Alex couldn’t hold back any more. A shiver ran through her body as she came down from her pleasurable high and let go, crying her eyes out, almost silently. 

 

Maggie noticed the tears, continuing to kiss Alex slowly, throwing all her emotion into each kiss, one after the other. She wanted to kiss away every tear Alex had shed, kiss away all the pain she’d caused Alex the past few months, kiss her into oblivion. She never wanted to stop kissing Alex, or making love to her. She was like a drug and Maggie was addicted. She craved it. She never wanted to give it up. 

 

She held Alex in her arms, letting her cry out her sorrows and trying to kiss away her pain as Alex had managed to cry herself to sleep. 

 

Alex let Maggie curl around her, wrapping their naked bodies around each other, under the sheet, as she cried. She cried about the lies Maggie told. She cried about the love they once had. She cried about the way Maggie didn’t just have meaningless sex again with her tonight, but the way Maggie had made love to her, tenderly caressing her and holding her as she cried. She cried about their future and what everything was beginning to look like. Alex knew exactly what needed to happen. She kissed Maggie’s lips before falling asleep, promising herself that she would tell Maggie just what she meant to her tomorrow. 

 

\---

 

Alex’s phone woke her up way before her alarm, and she rolled out of Maggie’s comforting arms, reaching over to grab it and answer the call, knowing it was J’onn calling about work. 

 

She groaned as she hung up the call, crawling out of bed and getting dressed in the dark, exiting the bedroom but not before placing a kiss on Maggie’s lips. Maggie twitched in her sleep before settling back into slumber and Alex left the room. She passed by the couch bed, kissing Jamie’s head and headed to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee for herself and grabbed a pen and paper, writing out a note to leave Maggie before grabbing her coffee, gun and motorcycle helmet, heading to work on her bike before the sun was even up. 

 

\---

 

Maggie woke up to the alarm and an empty bed and her heart dropped into her stomach. She quickly pulled on clothes before exiting the bedroom, seeing Jamie slowly sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. 

 

“Where’s Ally?” She yawned and Maggie’s heart continued to drop. 

 

Maggie ignored her question, heading to grab the note that was sitting on the kitchen table before reading it and sighing, holding it to her chest. 

 

“She was called into work really early. She said that she loves you and that she will see you tonight.” Maggie told her daughter, reading the note. Jamie just smiled before whining about getting dressed for the day, claiming she was sick and couldn’t go to school. 

 

“No playing hookie. You have to go, I have to work.” Maggie told her. 

 

“I could go to Lena’s office.” She suggested. 

 

“No, you’re going to school. No hookie today.” She said ushering Jamie off to get dressed. 

 

\---

 

Maggie walked into the precinct with her cup of coffee, ready for the day, after dropping Jamie off at school. Everyone seemed to be bustling around the bullpen when her boss called her aside, immediately throwing her into interrogation to question a suspect on the murder of seven different victims, humans and aliens alike. She groaned at the thought, knowing today was going to be a very long day.

 

\---

 

Alex let the phone ring again, it was the second time the number had called and she couldn’t pick it up at that moment but she made a mental note of calling back as soon as she was back at the DEO. She was still a few minutes out when the phone rang again, this time she picked up. 

 

She listened for a moment, thanked the caller and pressed the gas pedal harder. Dialing J’onn, she put him on speaker phone. “Meet me at the entrance, I have to drop this alien off with you. Jamie’s school called. She’s being brought to the ER, I have to go.” She said before waiting for his reply and hanging up.

 

She pulled up, meeting her boss out front so he could take over for her, and even before he’d slammed the back door of her vehicle shut, Alex had already taken off, speeding towards the hospital to get her kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh... what's wrong with Jamie? Also, Jamie and Lena needing out about Harry Potter is super cute. Lena needing out about anything is great. But back to Jamie. what's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay? I've been known to kill off children in my fics in the past...is Jamie going to be one of them? And what decision is Alex going to make? What does Maggie really think of all this push and pull of emotions with Alex? She's already retaliating and trying to not let Alex pull away. is it helping or hindering the cause? I'm hoping to edit and post the next chapter soon! let me know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, sorry I took forever with this… I kinda just stopped… I have had it all written and just needed to proof read it and then post but idk I just never proofed it (still didn’t so good luck sorry) and wasn’t in the mental space to even want to proof it… just lost inspiration to even finish posting this at the time, but I figured I should, so yeah. ill be posting the last chapter (ch7) tonight in a bit as well. 
> 
> as for the ghosts of us series: mini update if anyone here reads that; its in the works still. I’ve read all your responses on the questions and have taken them into consideration. I have a plan set out, and currently have about 16 stories now on the to be written list for that series (holy christ!!!) but I’m super excited for it. I’m on Christmas break now for a month so I’m hoping to get a ton of writing done before I go back to school towards the end of January. wish me luck!

**_Part Six_ **

 

The whole room spun around her. Alex had barely focussed enough to drive herself to the ER and walk inside. Everything was spinning and it wouldn’t stop. 

 

“Ma’am? Ma’am? Can I help you? Ma’am?” The receptionist at the front desk asked her over and over getting annoyed with her by the second. 

 

“Um, sorry, my– Jamie Sawyer, Jamie, she’s five. She was brought in by ambulance. Her school’s nurse called the ER to bring her in because she was screaming of excruciating stomach pains. I need to see her.” Alex explained and the woman nodded. 

 

“I need to see your I.D.” She said, holding her hand out. “And in what relation are you to the child?” She asked.

 

“I uh– she’s–” Alex stumbled over her words. “She’s my– it’s complicated.” Alex finally answered. 

 

“Ma’am, I cannot permit you to go back with her unless you are her parent or guardian of her.” The woman told her and Alex’s heart broke. 

 

In a split second, the doors to the ER exam rooms opened up and Alex could hear the screams of a little girl and her heart dropped in her stomach, she knew it was Jamie. She could hear Jamie call for her mommy. She looked at the woman at the desk, with tears running down your face. “You have to let me see her. She’s scared and alone and in pain!” Alex shouted.

 

“Ma’am, I can and will have you removed from the premises.” She warned. “Please do not ask again unless you have one of the child’s parents or legal guardians with you.” She said sternly. 

 

Alex backed away slowly from the desk, heading to sit in a chair and continued to try calling Maggie. 

 

\---

 

Jamie screamed out in pain as the ambulance drove down the street, lights flashing and sirens whirring as it turned the corner. One of the nice paramedics had held her hand while another slid a needle into her arm and she screamed out in pain again as another wave of pain flashed in her tummy. She was scared. She was alone. And she wanted her mama and Ally. 

 

They unloaded her on the gurney, rushing her back to a bed in the ER and laid her on another table. Another person had come in and she thought this one was either a nurse or a doctor, seeing as they wore scrubs. The nice lady in scrubs talked to her, asking her questions like her name, how old she was and what her favorite color was. She then told Jamie to tell her if anything she poked on her belly had hurt. The nurse ran her hands gently over different spots on her stomach, before reaching a spot on the lower right side of Jamie’s stomach and the little girl screamed at the top of her lungs. 

 

“Definitely her appendix. Get her to MRI now.” The nurse said before making eye contact with Jamie. “Honey, we’re going to take you to go get pictures of your belly, okay?” She said and Jamie just continued screaming at the top of her lungs. 

 

“I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MAMA! I WANT MOMMY!” She continued to scream as they wheeled her down the hall. 

 

\---

 

Maggie kept ignoring the banging on the one sided mirror in the interrogation room, slamming her fist on the metal table in front of her. “Tell me who you work for. Tell me who hired you to kill those innocent people and aliens!” She shouted for the umpteenth time. She’d said it so many times it was starting to sound like she was saying it incorrectly. 

 

Silence. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Her suspect had been sitting with her for close to seven hours now and she still hadn’t gotten a word out of him. 

 

Another bang against the glass and she huffed again. It was the third time someone had tried to get her attention and she sighed. “Don’t think this means I’m done with you.” She growled angrily at the man in custody before yanking open the door, leaving interrogation. “What?!” She yelled, slamming the door shut, wanting her suspect to sweat a bit. 

 

“Agent Danvers called. Said your kid’s in the hospital. Said she’s been trying you for almost an hour.” One of her colleagues informed her. Maggie grabbed her phone from her back pocket, running out of the building. 

 

Missed calls. Tons of them. Three from Jamie’s school. Over twenty from Alex. And numerous text messages. 

 

She ran. She ran across the parking lot, nearly getting hit by a person backing up and didn’t see her. It was her own fault for dodging across the lot, she knows, but she doesn’t care. She had to get to Jamie. She had to make sure her daughter was alright. All Alex had said was get there quickly.

 

\---

 

Maggie ran into the ER, pulling out her I.D. in the process, shoving them towards the lady at the front desk. “I’m here for Jamie Sawyer, I’m her mother.” Maggie rushed out. 

 

“They’re wheeling her to post-op now. Go through the double doors and a nurse will be waiting to take you to see her.” The woman told her. 

 

Maggie turned towards the doors, catching Alex’s eyes. “Can the woman in the black shirt come with me?” Maggie requested, seeing the worried look on Alex’s face. The other woman looked as if she was going to throw up with such worry. 

 

“No ma’am. Ms. Danvers isn’t related to the patient and only parents are allowed back in post-op. She will be allowed to see the patient once she’s in recovery and in a room. Sorry.” The woman had said. Alex had heard every word before breaking eye contact with Maggie before walking out of the hospital doors for fresh air. 

 

Maggie looked between the double doors and Alex before making a split decision and heading for the double doors for her daughter, meeting the awaiting nurse on the other side. 

 

“You must be Jamie’s mom, I’m Lauren, I’ll be Jamie’s nurse for the night.” She introduced herself. “Mrs. Sawyer you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Detective.” Maggie corrected her. “Detective Sawyer. I’m not married.” She said and the nurse looked up. 

 

“Oh, my apologies. The ring on your finger, I’d just assumed. Anyway, Detective Sawyer, it’s nice to meet you. Jamie was rushed in earlier just in time. Her school nurse had called the ambulance because she was complaining of excruciating stomach pain whenever she moved or even breathed. Her appendix was inflamed. We immediately put her under for an emergency laparoscopic appendectomy. She did so well. The surgery only took about fifteen minutes, because we got to her appendix before it ruptured. She will have a tiny scar from the incision, no bigger than an inch or two just right of her belly button. She’ll be in the hospital for two or three days just to make sure she’s reacting to the anesthetics and pain medicine we have her on, and in no time she will be herself again.” Lauren ran down the process with her. Maggie let out a sigh of relief. “And you should be happy to know that Jamie has been asking for mommy since. She came in here screaming for her, you, and she was just waking up when I’d left her, telling her I was on my way to get you.” Lauren smiled. 

 

“Thank you so much.” Maggie said as they’d finally arrived in post-op down a long corridor and stood on the other side of the curtain where Jamie laid. Maggie pulled the curtain back, smiling weakly at Jamie laying on the hospital bed, way too big for her tiny body and the sight made Maggie nauseas. She never wanted to see her baby on a hospital bed, ever again. No matter what the reason was. 

 

“Hey, Mija.” She whispered to the groggy little girl, wiping sweaty hair out of Jamie’s face. 

 

“Hi Mama.” Jamie whispered, her voice raw from the breathing tube that had been placed down her throat for precaution. “Where’s Mommy?”

 

Maggie raised an eyebrow at her daughter, her brain not following what Jamie was saying and she wasn’t sure if Jamie was even comprehending what she was saying due to the anesthetics wearing off. “Who?” She asked. 

 

“Mommy.” Jamie whispered. “Ally. Mommy Ally.” She clarified and Maggie’s brain finally clicked. “I want Ally. Where is she? Ally said she would always be here. She promised me. She promised me Mama. Mommy doesn’t break her promises. She promised she would never break it!” Jamie had cried, choking out sobs, making her voice worse. 

 

“Shh, sweetheart, you have to calm yourself down. You don’t want to injure yourself. You have to calm down a little bit.” She soothed. “Alex can’t come back here until you’re moved into recovery.” 

 

“I want Mommy. I want my Ally.” Jamie continued to sob, her whole body shaking from the cries. 

 

Maggie didn’t know what to do. “I’ll– I’ll see if I can go get her. I don’t know if they’ll let her back.” She said and Jamie nodded through her tears. 

 

\---

 

Maggie hurried out into the waiting room, not finding Alex and headed for the exit, knowing she’d probably be outside. She was right as she exited the doors, looking to her left and seeing Alex sitting on the bench outside. “Kara, Maggie just walked out. I’ll call you back if we know something.” She said, hanging up the phone. Alex stood up to greet Maggie, wiping tears from her eyes as Maggie closed the distance between them and urged her to sit back down. 

 

“She’s okay.” was the first thing out of Maggie’s mouth and Alex let out a sigh of relief followed by a few tears. 

 

“Maggie, she was so scared. They’d opened the doors at one point and all I could hear were her cries for Mommy. It took everything in me to down bust down the door and go back with her. They wouldn’t let me back because I’m not technically family, but Jamie’s my kid too. She’s my little girl too. I’m the one who tucks her in at night. I’m the one who gets sucked in and reads her bedtime stories. I pick her up from school. I know her favorite color, and book, and movie and–and–and food. I know how she likes her hair done in the morning and that she hates crusts on her sandwich and will only eat cheese pizza with pineapple because my sister taught her that’s the only acceptable way. She’s my daughter too, except she’s not because of something stupid piece of paper and a last name!” Alex had shouted, her anger uncontrolled because of how upset she’d gotten. “She was brought to the ER scared out of her damn mind, screaming for Mommy and they’d wouldn’t even let me see her because I’m not her  _ legal _ mother. Just her mother in every other way that counts,  _ right _ ?” She asked Maggie, assumingly. 

 

Maggie stayed quiet, trying to process what Alex had been saying. 

 

“This is what I’m sick of.” Alex had said after Maggie had stayed silent. “It’s one step forward and two steps back with you. I’ve been a happy little family with you in every way that counted, yet I don’t actually know the full story of Jamie. I know the basics of her. What would’ve happened if you got into a car accident and died? Huh? Jamie would be sent away to her father, I’m assuming. Just rip us apart, like she really needs that. These are the things I’m talking about. I don’t know if this will ever work between us, because you hold back so damn much!” Alex yelled. 

 

“You want to know what would happen Alex?” Maggie shouted back, tired of Alex yelling at her. “Jamie would go to the state because her father gave up his rights. He was some dude I was bringing around my grandma, just to please the woman. I never had feelings for him and he slept with me one time, and that’s how Jamie came to be. I told him straight away, I was twenty-two and training to be a detective in the police force, it would’ve been nice to have another parent around to raise her. But do you know what he told me? He said I was a lousy screw and he never wanted to see me or my kid, ever. So I had him sign away his rights to her. He doesn’t even know her name! You happy now? It’s just me and my kid.”

 

“She could be my kid too!” Alex fought back. “That’s my whole point! She’s  _ your _ kid. She doesn’t have to be  _ just _ your kid. I want her to be my kid too, in  _ every _ way that counts.” Alex said harshly. “I want to adopt her. I want to be her family, _ legally _ . So next time when shit like this happens, _ I _ can be there too!” Alex growled. 

 

Maggie blinked twice and swallowed. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t expect Alex to ever say that. To ever want that, especially after everything they’d been through. 

 

Alex breathed heavily through her nose. Maggie had been silent after Alex finally snapped at her. Now she wasn’t sure what to do. “I’m leaving. Tell Jamie what you want. Tell her I love her.” Alex said, turning on her heel and walking out. “I’m done.” She said on a final note. 

 

Maggie was still frozen in place at Alex’s words as she barely registered that Alex’s car had peeled out of the hospital parking lot and was driving away. She needed to get back to Jamie. 

 

She pulled out her phone, tapping out a quick text to Alex.

 

_ She was asking for Mommy. I had come outside to get you.  _

 

\---

 

Jamie was still lying in the bed in post-op, waiting for her mom, Alex and to be moved into recovery when Maggie returned. The slight lopsided smile on Jamie’s face faded when Maggie returned without Alex. “sorry Mija, they wouldn’t let her back.” She said softly, not going to tell her kid that Alex had left because yet again, she was pissed at Maggie and Jamie was the one getting hurt by it. 

 

“‘Kay.” Jamie had rasped out. 

 

“She told me to tell you she loves you, though. So you just sleep off this anesthesia and she’ll be back when you wake up later, okay?” Maggie said, kissing her forehead. 

 

“‘Kay.” Jamie said again quietly before letting sleep overcome her. 

 

\---

 

Kara walked into her apartment after work, the smell of whiskey burning her nostrils as she entered. Alex had actually given up and had been staying at her place for the past week, doing nothing but drinking. Like every other day this week, she walked in to find Alex clutching an empty tumbler of melted ice and whiskey, seeing the empty beer bottles, wine bottles and hard liquor bottles scatter the floor around the couch. She’d walk over, prying the empty glass from Alex’s hands and tuck the blanket over her sister who’d been passed out on the couch for hours at this point. She didn’t know what to do at this point. Every time she got home from work, Alex was either too drunk to talk or already asleep. She’d missed work. She never spoke of Maggie or Jamie, except a mumbled ‘I miss them’ that Kara had almost missed, even with her super hearing. 

 

Again, Kara took the glass from Alex’s hand and had set it in the sink, locking up the apartment before kissing her sister’s hair and lifting her up, tucking her into her own bed and turning off the light before heading to the kitchen to order food for dinner, always ordering something for Alex as well, but knows Alex won’t eat it because it’ll kill her buzz and let the hangover set in. 

 

After she’s eaten Kara relaxes on her couch for a while, watching TV and passing time until she’s ready to fall asleep, crawling into bed, scooting Alex over since she’d gravitated towards the middle of the bed. She has to deal every night with Alex holding her closely in her sleep, mumbling ‘Maggie’ in her sleep, and the cycle resets and repeats itself when she wakes up and leaves for work the next morning.

 

\---

 

Maggie had brought Jamie home from the hospital after two days.  She’d cried most of the week about how she’d missed Alex and had wanted just Alex. She’d refused to continue reading the Harry Potter books, not letting Maggie read them to her at bedtime, and had barely stopped crying the entire week she’d been home from school. Maggie tried everything. She’d called and texted Alex, she told Jamie most of the truth about Alex leaving the hospital, how Alex and her got into another fight and how she wasn’t sure what Alex wanted then, except for Jamie to know she loved her. 

 

Which, after only two whole days of tears, Maggie had taken matters into her own hands. 

 

They were on day eight, now, of straight tears and pleas for Alex––Mommy. And while it melted Maggie’s heart that Jamie was calling Alex Mommy, it broke it that she couldn’t do anything to fix it. The ball was in Alex’s court. She had to wait and see what would come of tonight’s visit. 

 

She knew that Alex was staying at Kara’s, probably not sober. She knew that was Alex’s downfall, always turning to the bottle when she felt like she failed. She  _ knew _ Alex. 

 

So Maggie sat on the pulled out couch, brushing Jamie’s hair out of her face, therefore lulling the little one to sleep and waited for Kara to arrive. 

 

The knock at the door alerted her that Kara had arrived and she had simple spoke a “come in” knowing that Kara could hear her clearly. “Thanks for coming. Boss called me in to review some case files. Said it couldn’t wait till next week when I was back.” Maggie said, packing a file into her bag and heading for the door. “I should be back soon.” She smiled as Kara waved goodbye to her. Maggie held her helmet under her arm as she hurried out down the hall and out of the apartment building, headed for Kara’s apartment. 

 

\---

 

It didn’t take her long to arrive at Kara’s apartment, riding up in the elevator and fishing out the spare key Kara hid in the potted plant outside her door. If it was anyone else living there, she’d yell at them for keeping a key in such an obvious place, but no one stood a chance against Supergirl. 

 

She let herself in, looking over into the living room, seeing Alex tipping back a double shot of whiskey in the glass. Alex had winced when the amber liquid ran down her throat, burning it. She turned towards the door, expecting Kara to have walked in but her eyes darkened when Maggie was standing a few feet away, behind the couch. 

 

“What do you want?” She said and Maggie was surprised how well her speech was still, knowing how much she’d probably drank in the past week. “I don’t want you here.” The words burned Maggie’s ears like the alcohol burned Alex’s throat. 

 

“Jamie hasn’t stopped crying for her Mommy.” Maggie finally spoke up. 

 

Alex laughed, pouring more alcohol into the cup, sloshing it around and tipping it back. “Did you tell her she doesn’t have one? Or are you lying to your kid now too?” Alex’s words were hard, hitting her, stinging her like needles. 

 

“I’m not–!” Maggie started to yell before biting her words back. “You know what,  _ Alex _ ?” She sneered. “You can go fuck yourself. I came here because my kid hasn’t stopped crying for you for eight days straight. About how she misses her Mommy and refuses to do anything but cry. You want to know how I am? I feel like hell. I don’t sleep at night. And the only reason I feel like I’m here now is because for some God awful reason, Jamie loves you. And god, I hate you so much. Do you know that? I hate you because of what you’ve done to me.” She said tears running down her face. “It was always just me, and then Jamie came along, and I learned how to love this little person and she had me wrapped around her finger. And I guarded myself so much, just so I could protect her. I never wanted her to feel like I did growing up. So I built up these walls.” She paused because Alex had finally set the whiskey down and looked at her. 

 

“I built them up, and they became impenetrable. And then you came along,” She deadpanned and Alex snorted back a laugh. “And you broke down every wall I put up. I fell in love with you so hard, and so fast, it scared me. It scared every bone in my body, because I knew that if anything ever went bad between us it would wreck me. I wanted to shield Jamie from that heartbreak, but again, you broke down those walls too. You didn’t just love me. You loved my daughter. You loved me so much, even when I didn’t love myself. You had hope for us, even when I didn’t. You  _ still _ have hope for us. You opened up your home, your heart and your life to me and Jamie, and it’s been perfect. It’s been hell. It’s been chaotic, hard, fun and I wouldn’t want it any other way. And I hate you so much for all of it, because you made me and Jamie fall so hard in love with you, I don’t know how to survive without you. So, guess what? I’m done fighting. You win, Alex Danvers. I surrender.” She finished. 

 

Alex sat silently as Maggie pulled a thin stack of papers out of her bag, waving them like a white flag of defeat and slamming them on the kitchen island. She then slid the engagement ring off of her left hand, setting it atop the papers and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door shut and letting the tears fall. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’al! so this is it! this fic has been finished for a while but I was just lazy and well, now its done. I still never proofed it and this chapter was really short and I’m kinda bummed that its not longer but I had actually mulled over it a lot and couldn’t figure out how the hell or what the hell to add to it so its staying like this. hope you all enjoyed and to everyone who left comments on here, thank you so so so much. I’ve read them all and I appreciate them so much!!!

 

**_Part Seven_ **

 

Maggie opened the door to the apartment trying to wipe the tears still falling from her eyes. “You went to see Alex, didn’t you.” Kara said as soon as Maggie had crossed the threshold and looked at her. 

 

“Not now, Kara. I don’t want to talk about it. Just please go home.” She told her former  _ almost _ sister-in-law. Kara nodded before ducking out the door with a smile, letting Maggie know she was there for her if she needed anything.

 

Maggie thanked her again, shutting the door and heads to the couch, sitting down with jamie for a minute. She sits on the bed, rubbing the sleeping child’s back in circles, knowing she had cried herself to sleep earlier and it was now past ten o’clock. She sat still and silent, letting another round of tears streak down her face in the dark before she went to her and Alex’s room to cry alone, in fear of waking her daughter.

 

\---

 

Kara found Alex sitting at the kitchen island when she walked into her apartment. Alex sat still, not fully acknowledging she was in the room, but knew she was still there. She just stared in a trance at the diamond ring she held between her fingers, taking a sip of the whiskey, straight from the bottle sitting next to her. 

 

“Alex, I’ve let this go on long enough.” Kara stated, taking the bottle from her sister’s grasp and pouring it down the drain. Alex only huffed in reply as she watched Kara dispose of the liquid. “Do you know Jamie has been crying for you? Do you know Maggie has been too?” She asked angrily. “You’re just giving up now? Alex, this isn’t you. You need to do something.” Kara told her big sister. 

 

Alex only shook her head in disbelief. “You just don’t get it Kara. You never will. You don’t know love like this.” Alex spoke. 

 

“You’re right, I don’t. But I love Lena, and the feelings I have for her are exactly what I know you and Maggie have for each other. I just can’t believe you. After everything you two have been through?” She said, shocked at her sister’s actions. 

 

“She doesn’t want to fight anymore.” Alex mumbled. 

 

“Hmm?” Kara questioned. 

 

“She doesn’t want to fight with me anymore. She left me. She left her ring. She’s done fighting for us.” Alex spoke softly. 

 

Kara shook her head, taking a seat next to Alex, placing a hand on her sister’s back, looking down at the papers beneath their hands and her eyes grew wide as they scanned the sheet. “Alex, she’s not done fighting for you. She’s done fighting with you. The ball is in your court. She’s giving you a chance to make this right, and you better choose wisely. If I’m reading these papers correctly, she’s letting you adopt Jamie? You do right by them or I’ll fling you into space, myself.” Kara half joked, picking up the papers from under Alex’s hands. 

 

“Yes, they’re adoption papers.” Alex clarified. 

 

“She’s giving you one hell of a clear sign she still loves you. You need to go make this right, Alex. You need to tell her how you feel. Enough beating around the bush and sleeping with each other when you clam up and don’t want to talk about your feelings. You need to tell her you still love her. And sign these darn papers! Jamie needs her Mommy back.” Kara said, getting up. Alex’s ears perked up and her face softened at the mention of Jamie. 

 

Kara returned to the island, now standing in front of Alex, holding a pen in front of her face, urging her to sign the papers. Alex set down the ring and accepted the pen with a shaky hand, holding her breath and flipping through the pages. She scribbled her name down on each line that had been marked with an ‘X’ for her to sign and date on, releasing her breath after each time she scrawled her name down, not really believing what she was doing. Kara took the pen from her once she was done and picked up the engagement ring, pressing it into Alex’s hands. Alex took the ring and papers in her hands, staring at them.

 

“Fix this.” She said, pulling her sister to her feet and urging her out the door. “I love you and good luck.” She smiled, closing the door behind Alex.

 

\---

 

Alex let herself into the apartment only to be greeted by the soft sound of cries. The light from in the hallway of the apartment building shined through the small place, gleaming on the little figure sitting up on the pull out couch, whimpering softly. “Jamie?” Alex whispered as to not scare her, shutting the door softly.

 

Jamie’s head turned quickly, hearing the familiar voice as Alex let her eyes adjust in the dark and she padded over to the couch, dropping the papers on the table before standing over the couch, pulling Jamie up into her arms as the little girl sobbed in her arms. 

 

“Love you, sweet girl.” She said, adjusting Jamie and sitting on the bed with her. 

 

“You weren’t here. Mommy, you broke your promise and you weren’t here.” She cried into Alex’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around Alex. 

 

It made Alex feel guilty. She was guilty. Guilty of breaking a promise to her kid. Because that’s what Jamie was. Jamie was her kid, and now it’d be legal in a matter of however long it would take to get those files deemed official, Alex didn’t know how soon it would be, but it didn’t matter. Jamie was hers, now and forever. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry I broke my promise.” She apologized, not really having any excuses. “I’m sorry, and I love you so much. I’m  _ never _ leaving you again, if that’s okay with you?” Alex asked, letting her own tears fall down her cheeks. Jamie only nodded in her shoulder, still sniffling back her tears. “Good, because I don’t want to.” She said softly, kissing Jamie’s head. She scooted Jamie off her lap, laying her back on the bed. “I have to talk to Mama.” She said, kissing Jamie’s forehead before whispering “I love you,” to the little girl and opening the door to the bedroom, not ready to find what had lay on the other side. 

 

Maggie laid curled up on the queen sized mattress, balled under the comforter, crying her eyes out. Alex glanced over at the clock, the red lights blinking almost three in the morning. She walked over to her side of the bed, pulling back the comforter and sliding in next to Maggie. Maggie rolled over, facing Alex, sobbing just a little harder as Alex pulled Maggie against her chest and held her tightly, letting tears roll down her own cheeks. 

 

“I love you.” She whispered. Maggie just continued to latch onto her like if she let go, she would lose Alex forever. Alex snaked her arm down, reaching into her back pocket, fishing out the ring from it and pulled back from Maggie’s embrace. 

 

A frown formed on Maggie’s face and a sob escaped her lips as Alex had pulled back, but she was surprised when Alex reached for her left hand, holding it gently and sliding the ring back on Maggie’s finger, whispering a quiet “Marry me,” to her, not waiting on a reply before pressing her lips against Maggie’s soft lips. 

 

“I love you.” Maggie whispered. 

 

“I love you too. I signed the papers. Thank you.” She whispered back. 

 

“Thank you for loving us.” Maggie spoke softly. 

 

“I’m in this forever, okay?” She said and Maggie nodded into her, tears still slowly falling. 

 

Both adults were momentarily startled when there was a tiny knock on the door and the door creaked open. Jamie stood, holding the door’s handle with one hand and was staring at her mothers. “Come here, sweet girl.” Alex encouraged, waving her over and Jamie climbed up in bed between them. “We need a bigger place.” She huffed as Jamie maneuvered around, getting comfortable. 

 

“You ready for forever, Danvers?” Maggie asked, holding Alex’s hand overtop of Jamie’s chest, their hands sat intertwined on top of the child between them.

 

“I’m ready for forever, Sawyer.” She repeated. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, this started as a headcanon that Maggie has a kid, obvs named Jamie, and she calls Alex 'Ally' and I just––– it spiraled from there and words got thrown up onto a page and this happened... good times... this is the first Sanvers fic I wrote, probably not the last...


End file.
